Siempre ella
by Tamayo T. Inverse
Summary: HayaFate. Situaciones de instituto sin rastro de mágia XD. Fic conjunto NaYmCo - Tamayo T. Inverse
1. Mal día

Bien gente, aquí tenéis un nuevo fic, que como mencionó NaYmCo en su ultimo escrito, es un HayaFate escrito a cuatro manos XD Ella se ha encargado del presente capítulo, que como veréis, es desde el punto de vista de Fate. Del siguiente me encargare yo, escribiendo desde el punto de vista de Hayate y así seguiremos. Sin más disfrutad del capítulo y esperamos que la idea sea de vuestro agrado.

* * *

**Siempre ella.**

_**Capitulo 1. Mal día.**_

Creía que. Con el paso de los años, estas cosas se me pasarían, pero lo que pasaba era que poco a poco ese dolor que llevaba clavado en mi pecho se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Tanto era el dolor que muchas veces insistía a mi madre para no ir a clase y no verla. Verla hacia que ese dolor aumentara, y pareciera que el peso que llevaba dentro fuera una carga más complicada de llevar. Aun así, aunque queriendo quedarme en casa muchas veces, no podía faltar tanto al instituto. Yo siempre había sido la alumna ejemplar. La inteligente, la que mejores notas sacaba. La mejor en los deportes. Y la más admirada, pero también era la mas tímida que podría existir en todo el lugar. Si, era todo eso pero había algo que, no lograba conseguir, pese a todos los miles de admiradores que tenia cada día, enviándome todo tipo de cartas de amor. Preguntándome si quería ser su novia. Yo no estaba contenta, había algo dentro de mí. Algo que se rompía dentro de mí, cada vez que la veía. Ella.

Era una persona bastante peculiar. Que cuando entraba por la puerta iluminaba cualquier habitación donde se encontrara. O al menos a mi me lo parecía. Yo pese a lo popular que era, curiosamente siempre estaba sola y jamás me había atrevido a hablarle nunca. Más que nada porque mi timidez no me lo permitía. Aun así podría considerar que tenía amistades. Aunque no eran amistades del todo. Creo que solo era gente que me admiraba y a la que saludaba cada mañana. Pero ciertamente a ella jamás la salude. Creo que le caigo mal o algo así porque, a veces la descubro mirándome y luego se gira para reír. Si, creo que en realidad el que no me admira me envidia y es posible que sea eso. Envidia. Aunque creo que no debería tenerla, ella también era muy popular, sobre todo entre los chicos. Era extraño este sentimiento dentro de mí cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban.

Mi corazón era arrancado de mi pecho cada vez que me miraba. A veces era cómo perderme en ellos. Intentaba hablar sin éxito claro está. Pues lo único que hacía era ponerme totalmente roja produciendo en ella solo risas. Luego siempre me molestaba bastante oírla reírse, se reía de mí y yo… yo la amaba profundamente y no sabía, no tenía ni idea del daño que me hacia oír cómo se reía de mi. A mi costa. Además ella siempre fue popular por esos motivos. Por reírse de todo el mundo. Hace unos días comenzó a salir con un chico, de mi clase por cierto. Ya que ella estaba en la clase contigua. Afortunadamente para mí, porque si estuviéramos en la misma me costaría la vida poder hablar delante de los demás cuando el profesor me preguntaba algo. El caso es que hace días ese chico que se sentaba justo delante de mí, hablaba con uno de sus compañeros, maravillas de ella. Diciendo que era preciosa y que besaba muy bien. Yo solo baje mi cabeza.

Pensé en cómo sería besarla. Cómo sería sentir esos labios, me ruborizaba solo de pensarlo. Me aceleraba solo de imaginarlo. Hasta me temblaban las manos por ello. Era increíble el efecto tan impresionante que producía en mi. Solo con oír hablar de ella mi corazón parecía volar y desprenderse de mi alma. Que ilusa pensar, que ella sitiera lo mismo cómo para yo poder besarla. Roce mis labios pensando en eso y solo sentir esa caricia ya me desarmaba el corazón. Ese día a la hora del almuerzo, pensé que estaría bien ir a la azotea, ya que en clases y fuera siempre aparecía alguna o alguno de mis admiradores, agobiándome y no dejándome comer en paz. Así que cogí mi bento y subí las escaleras casi que a escondidas. Abrí la puerta despacio y observe que no había nadie allí.

Me senté contra la pared, frente a mi había un cuarto que usaban para la electricidad supongo, jamás entre allí, aunque tampoco era un lugar donde yo pasara tiempo. De hecho había subido pocas veces allí y esas pocas veces pensaba que estaría bien comer allí, con la tranquilidad de no ser molestada continuamente por alguien. Un ruido extraño me saco de mis pensamientos. Provenía de aquella habitación. Yo allí sentada con mis palillos en mano decidida a empezar a comer vi cómo la puerta de aquel lugar se entreabría, dejándome ver que había alguien dentro. Curiosamente no deje de mirar pues la puerta se iba abriendo un poco más. Lo que vi no me gusto nada. Se me paro el corazón en ese momento. Mi respiración se acelero. Y mi mano que sostenía aquel utensilio para la comida comenzó a temblar dejando caer al suelo aquellos palillos. Mis ojos se abrieron por completo al contemplar semejante escena.

Lo que mis ojos vieron no era lo que mi cabeza quería procesar. Ella, la persona de mis sueños, por la que mi corazón latía. Por la que dolía mi pecho, estaba allí, pero no estaba sola. El chico, compañero de mi clase estaba con ella, se besaban y aun ni se habían dado cuenta de que yo me encontraba solo a unos metros de ellos. Cómo pude y totalmente ruborizada aparte la mirada dejándola caer al suelo. Pero de reojo vi que él empezó a obligarla de algún modo y ella le decía que parara, que ya estaba bien. Creo que no se habían percatado de que yo estaba allí. Y metió su mano bajo su falda forzándola. Y en ese instante me puse de pie, dejando caer mi comida al suelo y llamándoles la atención con el ruido. Ella se me quedo mirando y pude ver cómo rogaba con su mirada. El me miro con desafío "¿Qué estas mirando Harlaown?" me dijo, mientras ella intentaba zafarse de su agarre. "suéltala" le advertí, el me miro y sonrió "esto no te interesa, lárgate por dónde has venido" yo fruncí el ceño y fue entonces cuando escuche su voz, "Fate-san… por….por favor ayúdame" me miraba desesperada intentando escapar "te dije que la soltaras" volvió a mirarme y luego la miro a ella "¿quieres estarte quieta Hayate?"

Me acerque decidida, y agarre a aquel chico del cuello de la camisa para separarlo a la fuerza, dejándola así libre de ese agarre, ella corrió y se puso tras de mí, mientras yo lo soltaba y lo empujaba. "te salvas porque eres una chica" yo lo mire y reí "¿crees que un tipo cómo tu me da miedo?" él puso cara de enfado "tú te lo has buscado luego no me digas" levanto la mano para darme una bofetada pero antes de llegar la pare, cogiendo su brazo y volteándolo en su espalda, de manera que quede yo tras de él, sin que pudiera maniobrar "sabes que si te mueves te podría romper el brazo fácilmente. Así que déjate de tonterías y vete por donde viniste y déjala en paz" le dije al oído en un susurro amenazador. "pero antes discúlpate con ella" el movió la cabeza cómo queriendo protestar, agachándola luego.

"Hayate-chan perdóname, no debí hacer eso" dijo el chico en un tono arrepentido. Lo solté y él me miro. Volvió a agachar la cabeza y se fue por la puerta. Yo me gire para encararla a ella. Que me miraba sorprendida por mis actos. "gra… gracias" yo no sabía que decir, me había dejado sin palabras de nuevo. La miraba seria, las palabras se me ahogaban en la garganta, me era imposible decirle nada. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y seguramente estaría cómo un tomate. Ella entonces agacho la cabeza mientras aun pasaba una mano por su muñeca a modo de aliviar el dolor causado por el agarre de aquel chico "yo…" intente hablarle y ella me volvió a mirar y me perdí en su mirada. Sus ojos azul marinos tan profundos. Eran tan hermosos que me quede muda ante ellos.

Me quede totalmente paralizada, cuando ella se giro a ver mi comida por el suelo. "parece que te quedaras sin comer…" yo solo afirme con la cabeza "no te preocupes yo también vengo aquí a comer muchas veces." Diciendo esto se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto, sacando un bento "podríamos compartirlo si quieres… yo normalmente me suelo hacer mucho y al final siempre me sobra" la mire sorprendida. No sabía ni que decirle. Era la primera vez que ella me hablaba, y la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de mí. Pero me siguió insistiendo hasta que no pude hacer más que aceptar. Un momento maravilloso para mí, nos sentamos a la sombra y empezamos a comer. Ella hablaba todo el rato y yo solo la escuchaba, con cara de boba. Muchas veces me decía que si me ocurría algo y yo no podía sino negárselo. Seré tonta. Debería aprender a disimular. Si no se pensara cosas raras.

Pero aquel momento cómo todos, llego a su final. Y ella después de volverme a agradecer, se despidió dejándome allí sola de nuevo. Yagami Hayate ¿eh? Pensé con una sonrisa tonta mientras apoyaba mis codos en el borde de la azotea observando el paisaje. Pero mire la hora y de nuevo debía volver a mi rutina escolar. Baje para terminar mis clases y otro día mas, aunque ahora me sentía feliz de aquel encuentro. Por otro lado intentaría tener vigilado a aquel chico que no le intentara hacer daño. Lo sé, pero es que me quede preocupada y no soportaría que le ocurriera algo. Caminando por una de esas calles me quede mirando el atardecer, cuando me gire me encontré de bruces con aquel chico. Me miro de nuevo desafiante. Me quede un poco sin saber qué hacer.

"¿ahora también te harás la valiente Harlaown?" me dejo asombrada cuando tras de el aparecieron dos chicos mas, bastante altos y corpulentos. Me miraron cómo si les debiera algo, y lo siguiente que recuerdo fue un dolor horrible en mi estomago. Algo que no me dejaba respirar, cuando me vine a dar cuenta estaba en el suelo mordiendo el polvo. Aquellos chicos reían, mientras me propinaban patadas y más golpes. Pero yo ya no sentía nada. Me dejaron allí tirada y sangrando. Intente levantarme sin éxito. Solo pude estirar mi mano a una figura borrosa que se acercaba a mí. Su voz femenina y dulce me hablaba y me llamaba por mi nombre. Poco a poco aquello dejo de llegar a mis oídos, para todo volverse oscuro. Al final, acabo siendo un mal día…


	2. Aquella mitad

Bien, aquí teneís un capítulo más, que como mencioné en el anterior, es desde el punto de vista de Hayate. ¿Por qué se rie la castaña de la inocente y tímida rubita? XDD venga, a leer para descubrirlo. Disfrutad del capítulo.

* * *

**Siempre ella.**

_**Capítulo 2. Aquella mitad.**_

Una chica popular. Eso era ella exactamente, la típica chica buena en todo, amable y fuerte. En una palabra, perfecta. Admirada por todos por cada cosa que hacia o decía. Para los chicos, respirar el mismo aire que Fate Testarossa era el acto más sublime que podía existir. Y para las chicas, una sonrisa suya les bastaba para pasar el resto del día teniéndola como tema de conversación. Y es que aquella rubia no sonreía demasiado, era como si tuvieses que pagarle para que te dedique por lo menos una mirada y una sonrisa sincera. Quizá por eso se había vuelto tan popular, por esa aura de misterio, elegancia y encanto que la rodea constantemente. Por desgracia, yo también pertenecía a su grupo de admiradores, pero de una forma un poco distinta. Estábamos en el mismo año de instituto, pero no en la misma clase. Fate-san estaba prácticamente al lado, y cada día no hacia más que pensar en ella. Mi corazón saltaba emocionado cada vez que la veía salir de su clase, y pensaba en hablarle, claro que si, pero nunca me daba tiempo para llegar a su lado, pues la "señorita popular" se rodeaba de gente en cuestión de segundos.

Algunas veces, tenía la suerte de estar en su misma clase. Me quedaba largos ratos mirándola, observando cada detalle de su rostro, cada gesto. Pero al momento me repetía lo tonta que era, por mirar así a una chica. Cualquiera pensaría que me gusta, pero no es así, sólo la admiro un poco más que los demás. Es una chica curiosa. Me encantaría conocerla para saber como es en realidad. Algo dentro de mí me decía que aquella aura no era sino una fachada para encubrir algo maravilloso y fatal a la vez. Exacto, lo que yo sentía por ella no era más que simple curiosidad. Pero claro, de tanto mirarla, era normal que me pillara en ello unas cuantas veces. Yo me limitaba a reírme de su precioso sonrojo para ocultar el mío. Seguramente, ella pensaba que me burlaba y que lo pasaba bien con aquello, pero eso no era del todo cierto. La verdad, es que detrás de mis risas hacia ella, se ocultaba la vergüenza de no saber que demonios decirle. Claro está que ella nunca se enteraría de esa parte.

Yo también era popular, pero de diferente manera. A mí solo me seguían los chicos. No me molestaba demasiado, porque era divertido pavonearse delante de ellos, dejándolos pasmados y deseando algo que, evidentemente, no podían tener. Muchos dejaban las típicas cartas en mi casillero, pero yo las ignoraba todas, porque no eran más que deseos de chicos que no eran capaces de controlar las hormonas. Pero un buen día, me tropecé con un chico diferente a los demás, y entre disculpa y disculpa terminamos conociéndonos. Curioso, él asistía a la misma clase que ella, y aún así se había fijado en mí. Algo realmente sorprendente. Me ilusioné, no puedo negarlo, pues parecía que, finalmente, había encontrado a una persona que me quisiera a pesar de ser una chica difícil. Él era capaz de aguantar cada broma, de reír conmigo de cualquier cosa, de besarme en el momento justo y abrazarme cuando lo necesitase. Él, pensaba para mí misma, parecía ser la mitad que había estado buscando.

Pero un buen día, la relación que tanto me hizo soñar, se había convertido en un infierno. Él lo único que buscaba ahora era tocarme, besarme y calmar su sed de mí. Yo, de algún modo u otro, conseguía detenerle, ya fuese porque seriamos vistos o porque teníamos que regresar a clases. Aún así, se le veía arrepentido, y yo le creía. Pero, en una tarde de aquellas en las que subíamos a la azotea para comer, él comenzó de nuevo con sus roces, sus besos desesperados. No tenía motivo para evitarlo, pues me había llevado al cuarto donde se encontraba el generador de electricidad, un lugar donde nadie podría vernos. Comencé a asustarme cuando una de sus manos fue mas allá del limite, bajando luego hasta mi falda mientras yo hacía fuerza para negarme, sin éxito alguno. "Por favor, déjame", susurré justo antes de sentir un golpe seco de algo que caía al suelo.

Él se detuvo a medio camino y yo me giré, asustada. Fate-san lo estaba viendo todo, ella era mi última esperanza de salir bien de aquella situación. Pero no dije nada, simplemente la observe, pidiéndole de ese modo que me ayudara, mientras yo seguía esforzándome por conseguir la libertad. Pero, él volvió a agarrarme con fuerza, haciendo que el nudo en mi garganta se esfumara para poder rogar ayuda a aquella rubia, espectadora de algo bastante desagradable. Después de eso todo pasó en cámara rápida. Ella lo tenía sometido en segundos, mientras yo me ocultaba tras su espalda. Finalmente, aquel chico no hizo más que pedir perdón por lo ocurrido, para luego salir del lugar.

"Gra…gracias" mencioné suavemente mientras acariciaba mi muñeca para calmar el dolor. Ella intentó hablarme, pero al observarla me quede hipnotizada con sus ojos. "Un color peculiar" pensé para después reaccionar y no parecer una idiota. Me gire en busca de aquello que provocó mi liberación. Vaya, su comida estaba toda en el suelo, por mi culpa. Pero recordé que yo aún tenía la mía, así que le dije que podíamos compartir sin ningún problema. Y fue un momento gracioso, además de confortable, pues yo le hablaba y ella parecía estar en otro mundo mientras me miraba. Al final comimos poco, porque entre una cosa y otra, me quedé bastante preocupada por ella. Nunca pensé que Fate Testarossa llegaría a ser tan encantadora.

Y el día llegó a su fin. Claro, para mí aún no terminaba, pues tenía que quedarme para hacer la limpieza. Por suerte, mis compañeros dejaban todo de tal manera que no quedase mucho por organizar. Me asomé por la puerta sigilosamente, no quería ver a aquel chico, no ahora que estaba todo esto tan solitario. "Tienes suerte, Hayate" susurré mientras caminaba alegre por el pasillo. Al día siguiente me encargaría de terminar con él y dejarle las cosas claras. También debía agradecerle a Fate-san por ayudarme, aunque fue algo vergonzoso que me conociera como una damisela en apuros.

Ni bien llegar a la entrada del instituto, tuve que esconderme. Él pasaba por ahí con sus amigos, riendo no se de que cosa. Tampoco me importaba, sólo quería que evitar que me viera. Por suerte, se limitó a tomar el camino que le llevaría a casa. Salí de detrás de la pared suspirando tranquila, pero poco me duró aquello al ver a mi benefactora tirada en el suelo, sangrando. Me acerqué rápidamente hacia ella para ayudarle, pero al notar como se desvanecía en mis brazos, no me dejó más alternativa que llamar a Shamal, mi hermana mayor. Ella era médico, así que seguramente podía ayudarme. Al llegar a casa, mi familia estaba ya informada de la situación, pero se habían preocupado al pensar que era yo la que se encontraba en problemas. "Onee-chan, ¿quién es ella?" preguntó Vita, una de mis hermanas, "es… una compañera del instituto" anuncié mientras notaba un calor familiar en mis mejillas. Shamal y Signum, mi otra hermana, se quedaron observando mi reacción con una sonrisa tonta en sus rostros. Mientras yo continuaba curando las heridas de Fate-san, ignorándolas.

No se que haría sin ellas. Yo me encontraba en medio de aquellas tres mujeres, era la segunda hermana de cuatro. Nuestros padres habían fallecido cuando Vita aún llevaba pañales, siendo Shamal la que quedaba a cargo de las demás. Le seguía Signum, que aparentemente era más responsable, pero bastaba con molestarla un poco para darse cuenta de que era una chica explosiva. Su tranquilidad no era más que apariencia y eso me divertía. Y Vita, la niña del grupo. A pesar de su edad era una chica muy lista y responsable. Claro que si la molestabas un poco, o le recordabas que era una niña, entonces tenías que huir, porque se convertía en un verdadero demonio. Y yo no era más que la niña problema, o eso decía Signum cada vez que la dejaba en evidencia.

Casi sin percatarme, la noche hacía acto de presencia. Pero Fate-san no despertaba, así que decidimos llevarla a mi habitación para dejarla descansar. Yo sabía que no era necesario llamar a su casa ni nada, pues era bien sabido por todo el instituto que su madre era una mujer muy ocupada y que aquella semana no estaría en casa. Vale, no lo sabía mucha gente, pero yo me había enterado de aquello al escuchar, sin querer, una de sus conversaciones con una chica de su clase. Shamal dejo a mi heroína descansando en mi cama, para luego salir y dejarnos solas. No se explicar lo que me pasó en ese momento, pero me quede mirándola fascinada. A pesar de algún que otro golpe que tenía en su bello rostro, a mi seguía pareciéndome un ángel. Sin darme cuenta me acerque a ella, acaricié su semblante suavemente sin importarme nada mas.

"¿Q...qué haces?" me soltó de repente, haciendo que pegara un salto hacia atrás, espantada y sonrojada. "Y...yo bueno… te he traído a casa, estabas herida y bueno, no podía dejarte ahí" Que mal, ella me había pillado viéndola y acariciándola. Seguro se pensara que soy una acosadora o algo similar, que vergüenza. Pero aquello se me pasó casi instantáneamente al ver que ella también estaba sonrojada. Posiblemente tendría fiebre o algo así y yo actuando como una tonta. Sin aviso volví a acercarme a ella para poner mi frente contra la suya, pues necesitaba saber si tenía fiebre. "Parece que no tienes fiebre…" susurré apartándome para observarla. "creo que lo mejor es que te quedes esta noche en casa". "No quiero ser una molestia" dijo suavemente mientras giraba la cabeza, evitando mi mirada. "No lo eres, además, así puedo agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi en el instituto" Extendí una de mis manos para tomar la suya, haciendo que me mirara sorprendida. "Fate-san debe descansar para recuperarse pronto" le dije para luego dedicarle una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Estaba decidida, esa noche me encargaría de cuidarla y así, al día siguiente podría invitarla a algún lugar para conocernos mejor. Iba a aprovechar al máximo esta oportunidad que el destino me concedía. Por suerte para mi, al día siguiente no teníamos clases, así que no había excusa para que ella se alejara de mí. Era extraño, pero en aquel momento, teniendo su mano entre las mías, me sentía feliz, completa, especial. No se que tenía Fate Testarossa, pero estaba comenzando a pensar que quizá, solo quizá, ella era la mitad que me faltaba, aquella mitad que tanto había buscado.


	3. Recuerdos

¡Otro capítulo más! Ya veréis que niña más mona es Fate-chan ^^ Actualización relámpago señores, así que disfrutad y dejad comentarios. (siempre me ahorro eso de que MSLN no nos pertenece, pero... no sabéis lo que haría si tuviese los derechos de la serie xD)

* * *

Aun lo recuerdo…

**Siempre ella.**

_**Capitulo 3. Recuerdos.**_

Aun recuerdo mi primer día de clases. Yo tenía 9 años y mi madre y mi hermano vinimos a esta ciudad a vivir desde el extranjero. Yo era adoptada porque mi madre biológica murió al yo nacer. Se suponía que nacían dos niñas gemelas, mi hermana y yo, pero ella también nació mal y no resistió, falleciendo junto con mi madre. Pese a todo eso y a no poder conocer a mi verdadera madre, yo sentía que la quería, a ella y a mi hermana, pues siempre he sentido que algo me faltaba. Con el tiempo estuve en varias casas de acogida y siempre me trataban bien, pero los niños que estaban conmigo me hacían siempre daño y me pegaban, solo por ser diferente, ya que mis ojos eran raros y me decían que era la hija del diablo. Yo lo pase muy mal, hasta que apareció Lindy-san, la mujer que me adopto. Ella es médico y aquel día el doctor que siempre nos hacia las revisiones se puso enfermo y acudió ella. Así que nada mas verme y ver mi cuerpo lleno de moratones decidió ayudarme. Yo no confiaba en nadie. Y tenía miedo a querer y perder a esa persona.

Al final me consiguió adoptar dándome todo el cariño y el amor que yo necesitaba. Y al poco tiempo llegamos a esta ciudad, pues mi madre es una doctora famosa y de las mejores cirujanas. El problema es que, siempre tiene mucho trabajo y muchos viajes. Así que pasa poco tiempo en casa y yo pues me siento muy sola. Mi hermano Chrono tampoco va mucho porque él está estudiando en la universidad. Así que siempre estoy sola y aunque sí que tengo amistades en el instituto, nadie nunca se paró a hablar conmigo e intentar conocerme de verdad. Ellos eran lo que yo llamo amistad falsa. Y así fue como llegue allí. A los 9 años vi la niña más hermosa que jamás había visto. Llegando el primer día de colegio pensé que era un ángel. La vi entrar y no sé porque motivo me sentí atraída a seguirla. El caso es que una vez dentro con tanto pasillo la perdí de vista y… bueno me perdí yo. Buscando el modo de llegar a donde me tocaba tropecé con alguien tirando todos sus libros al suelo. Me agache sin mirar quién era, pidiendo mil disculpas y recogiendo aquellos libros. Esa persona se agacho y nada mas mirarme me sonrió. Me dijo que no pasaba nada que esas cosas ocurrían.

Me quede totalmente prendada de sus ojos. Era ella, mi ángel. Y esas fueron las únicas palabras que me dijo durante todo el tiempo de colegio. Cuando empecé el instituto, creí que todo cambiaría y que ya no la volvería a ver, pues mi instituto estaba cerca del barrio donde yo vivía. Pero resulto ser que ella también vivía en el mismo barrio así que, cuando la vi mi mundo volvió a cambiar. Pensé que me armaría de valor en algún momento y le hablaría. Pero qué curioso que entre más tiempo pasaba menos coincidíamos. Ella en otra aula y apenas si la veía salir a la hora del almuerzo o cuando terminaban las clases. A veces tomaba la misma dirección a donde yo me dirigía sintiendo que mis mejillas ardían la verla caminar delante de mí. Esos momentos los pasaba fatal porque quería acercarme a ella y preguntarle. Pero ¿cómo lo hacía? mi timidez no me dejaba y por otro lado ¿qué le iba a decir…?

El caso es que así fue pasando el tiempo y yo cada vez me iba sintiendo mas atraída por ella, hasta el punto de enamorarme de su preciosa mirada. De su hermosa figura. De ese par de ojos que me quitaban el sentido. Y no hacía sino pensar en ella durante todo el tiempo. Hasta ese día que ocurrió todo aquello. Y ahora me encontraba en su casa, eran las 5 de la madrugada y ella se había quedado dormida cuidando de mí. Recuerdo que se había acercado tanto a mí y pude oler su perfume. Y pude sentir su calor. Y ahora mismo nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas. Y yo parecía que estaba en el cielo. Después de tantos y tantos años guardando todo aquello en mi pecho. No solo estaba más cerca que nunca, sino que además podía sentirla. Mirándola note como le había dado un escalofrío. 'Vaya de veras hace frio' pensé. Me incorpore despacio pues me dolía mucho la espalda y el estomago a causa de los golpes. Y cogí una manta que había en mis pies cómo pude y aguantando el dolor, y se la puse por encima.

Ella frunció el ceño y yo no pude evitar pasar mi mano por su mejilla suavemente. Se la veía tan hermosa. Estaba realmente preciosa. Aparte alguno de los mechones de su cara. Para contemplar un leve sonrojo en sus rostro. Y al volver a acariciar de nuevo su piel ella susurro algo… había dicho mí…mi ¿nombre? Me quede más perpleja al ver que me miraba mientras yo aun seguía con mi mano en su cara. Me puse muy roja y aparte la mano rápidamente. "lo…lo siento perdóname…yo…yo…" maldita sea ahora si se pensara que soy rara, encima no podía hablar, me había quedado sin palabras. Totalmente muda y de vuelta perdida en aquellos mares que tenía por ojos. Ella volvió a entrelazar nuestras manos. Y me sonrió. "¿puedes hacerme un sitio?" me quede pálida. ¿Quería dormir a mi lado? ¿Era eso? Me puse peor que un tomate. No… un tomate era blanco a mi lado. Ella rio a carcajada "de…deja de reírte…así es co…cómo te diviertes ¿no? Riéndote siempre de mi" mientras decía yo aquello ella parecía sorprendida y yo solté su mano.

Me volví a tumbar despacio aguantando todo aquel dolor sin rechistar. No quería que pensara que yo era débil. Cuando sentí que ella entraba en la cama. Y eso si que me puso nerviosa. No sabía ni cómo respirar, ni cómo moverme. Lo peor es que encima se pego a mí. Y creí que me daría un ataque al corazón, porque parecía que se me saldría por la boca. Mi respiración también se agito al sentir un susurro en mi oído "yo nunca me rio de ti… es solo que me hace gracia cómo se sonroja Fate-san" me estremecí y me quede temblando. "pu…puedes llamarme po…por mi nombre…no…no hace falta ta…tanto respeto. Te…tenemos la misma edad" no sé cómo lo hice. No me preguntéis. Ni idea. Las palabras salieron de mi boca y entre ellas hubiera deseado decirle algo más bonito. Pero solo fue aquello lo que salió "¿Fate-chan?" otra vez su dulce voz en mi oído. Me volvería loca haciendo perder el sentido. Estuvimos calladas un buen rato. Y gire mi cara para verla de reojo. Notaba su respiración en mi espalda. Y parecía tan lenta y rítmica que al verla comprobé que se había quedado dormida. Sentía su calor tan pegado que no me dejaba descansar. Y comencé a mirar la habitación en la que me encontraba, que aunque estaba a oscuras, la luz de la luna dejaba ver algo de ella. Así que al mirar aquello me dio por pensar que era su habitación.

Y si, lo era. Había un corcho en la pared con varias fotografías de ella con una de sus hermanas. En todas esas fotos siempre salía ella, así que eso me dio por pensar que estaba acostada ahora mismo en su cama. Y otro rubor más a mis mejillas. Me dio por oler la almohada y si… era su almohada. Sentí cómo su mano buscaba delicadamente la mía. La agarro de nuevo y me sentí tan feliz. Como si estuviera flotando en las nubes junto a ella. Quería besarla. Deseaba hacerlo. Pero ¿estarás loca Fate? ¿Cómo se te puede pasar eso por la cabeza ahora? Si… estaré loca. Pero más loca estaba por ella. Hasta que sin darme cuenta el sueño me fue llevando hasta quedar dormida. Sin soltar su mano. Ya no quería soltarla jamás.

Lo siguiente de lo que me acuerdo es despertar, y al intentar moverme sin recordar nada del día anterior, un pinchazo enorme en todo mi cuerpo me refresco la memoria de todo lo pasado. Y ya no sentía su calor. Me gire despacio para comprobar que estaba allí sola. Me incorpore cómo pude. Y frotando mis ojos la vi entrar con esa sonrisa. Me traía el ¿desayuno? Me sonroje nada más verla allí caminando hacia mí. "buenos días Fate-chan, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Mejor?" aquellas cálidas palabras, aquel modo de pronunciar mi nombre… y yo no sabía si llamarla por el suyo "oh… si estoy mejor gr…gracias Yagami" me miro un poco molesta y puso un dedo en mi nariz "nada de Yagami. Llámame Hayate por favor, al fin y al cabo yo te llamo por tu nombre ¿no?" volvió a sonreír "Hayate…" deje salir en un susurro, mientras agachaba mi cabeza. Para mirarla de nuevo y ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Al verla así ella desvió su cara. Fue extraño, me dio la sensación de que quería disimular, parecía que quería decir algo pero no salió una sola palabra de sus labios.

De repente y sin mirarme salieron algunos vocablos "etto… bueno yo… ha…había pensado que a lo mejor hoy, y aprovechando que no hay clases, igual te…te apetecería salir a algún sitio…" me dejo de piedra. Totalmente inesperado. Me sonroje pero me fije que no era la única." em… bu... bueno no... No sé si… etto… yo… errr… encantada" me miro fijamente y parecía que se ¿acercaba a mi? Demonios… demonios se estaba acercando demasiado. ¿Qué hacia? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Cuanto más cerca mas roja me ponía. No podía ser. Cuando de nuevo junto su frente a la mía separándose con una sonrisa y dejándome mas pálida que una pared "parece que ya no tienes fiebre" comento cuando volví a notar que la palidez no evitaba lo colorada que seguramente me había puesto, pues mis mejillas me ardían. "igual me equivoque, y si que tienes espera, llamare a mi hermana Shamal" iba a levantarse y yo la agarre del brazo tirando de ella. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre mí, quedando nuestros labios a pocos centímetros. Me quede con los ojos muy abiertos mirando fijamente los suyos y entonces…


	4. Amanecer

Vale, esta vez no ha sido una actualización relámpago, y es que la musa de Hayate se fue de vacaciones sin aviso previo. Pero ya lo tenéis, calentito y recién salido del horno, así que disfrutad de las chocoaventuras de Fate y Hayate XD

* * *

**Siempre ella.**

_**Capítulo 4. Amanecer.**_

Un nuevo día. Y aún no podía creer que tuviera a la chica más popular del instituto en casa, a mi lado, descansando tranquilamente mientras sujetaba su mano. No pude evitar sonreír ante aquello. La noche anterior había sido la mejor de toda mi vida. Por primera vez me sentía completa, pues era como si con Fate-chan el tiempo pasara volando sin siquiera darme cuenta. A pesar de que mis nervios intentaron dominar la situación, conseguí acercarme lo suficiente como para ponerla más nerviosa. Me encantaba su sonrojo, ver que ante mi era completamente indefensa. "Fate-chan…" susurré sin dejar de admirar su bello rostro. Pero debía levantarme o se haría demasiado tarde para lo que tenía planeado. Salí de la cama con cuidado, soltando su cálida mano mientras ella se quejaba. Reí al notar que aún dormía, para luego salir de mi habitación.

"Buenos días, Hayate-chan" saludó Shamal al verme en la cocina. Se quedó observándome durante un momento mientras desayunaba, y yo no hice otra cosa más que fruncir el ceño. "¿Pasó algo?" pregunto con demasiado interés. "Nada en absoluto. Por cierto, ¿qué tal te va con aquella doctora?" le solté para cambiar el rumbo que estaba tomando nuestra conversación. Ella calló instantáneamente, cambiando su expresión a una de nerviosismo, sonrojada y avergonzada. Sabía que Shamal pretendía averiguar si había sucedido algo con mi "adorable invitada", pero era más que evidente que yo negaría cualquier idea que se le pasase por la cabeza. Al terminar me quedé mirando a mi hermana, quería preguntarle dónde estaba el resto de la familia, pero ella se me adelanto antes de que dijera nada. "Vita-chan y Signum salieron a una excursión." Volvió a mirarme de manera insinuante, pues seguramente en sus pensamientos estábamos Fate-chan y yo. "Yo estaré en urgencias durante todo el día, así que quedas a cargo de la casa". No pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Conocía perfectamente el motivo por el cuál se quedaría trabajando hasta tarde. "Me pregunto por qué será…" solté mientras tomaba la bandeja con el desayuno de mi invitada, dejando a Shamal como un tomate.

No me sorprendí al llegar a mi habitación y ver que Fate-chan acababa de despertar. Seguramente estaría cansada por lo sucedido el día anterior. Le dí los buenos días con una sonrisa, cosa que a ella pareció sorprenderle, porque no dejó de mirar como caminaba hacía ella y dejaba el desayuno en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama, mientras le preguntaba como se sentía. Me senté a su lado notando su nerviosismo, observándola un poco enfadada por escuchar mi apellido de sus labios. "Nada de Yagami. Llámame Hayate por favor, al fin y al cabo yo te llamo por tu nombre ¿no?" Le aclaré volviendo a sonreír. Bastó con escuchar mi nombre en un susurro suyo para sentir como mis mejillas se calentaban notablemente. Giré mi rostro fingiendo atención por cualquier otra cosa. No sabía porque me pasaba aquello, pero tampoco quería dejar que me viera de ese modo. Y encima tenía que decirle lo que había planeado para nosotras, así que tome aire y aún sin mirarla le comenté mi idea, que por desgracia sonaba a cita, pero no era así. No, no lo era.

Curiosamente ella aceptó, haciendo que mi corazón se emocionara. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Y de nuevo la miré, estaba preciosa y seguía con ese sonrojo que tanto me gustaba. Por mi mente pasó la idea de que esa tonalidad en sus mejillas no era más que la consecuencia de su cansancio. Decidida, con una mezcla de preocupación y picardía, me acerque lentamente a ella, observando de reojo sus labios. Parecían suaves y pedían a gritos que los probara, pero conseguí resistirme ante aquella tentación, limitándome a unir mi frente con la suya. No tenía fiebre o eso creí y así se lo hice saber. La miré nuevamente al apartarme un poco de ella, pero ahora estaba también un poco pálida. Me divertía sobremanera la situación, no lo voy a negar, pero era mi prioridad asegurarme de que ella se recuperase, así que intenté levantarme de la cama informándole de que iría en busca de mi hermana. No se como, ella tiró de mi, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio para caer sobre su cálido cuerpo.

No se explicar muy bien lo que sucedió en ese momento, pero me quedé hipnotizada viendo ese par de ojos, únicos en el mundo. Sonreí, pues ella se había quedado igual o peor que yo. Seguramente si la besaba, eso me sería útil para meterme con ella durante toda una semana. Se convertiría en algo así como "nuestro secreto". Me acerque muy lentamente hacia sus labios, sintiendo su respiración algo entrecortada y su mano agarrando con fuerza mi brazo. Estaba a tan solo unos milímetros, cuando escuché como alguien entraba en mi habitación. "Vaya, yo solo venía a despedirme. Que paséis un buen día" se burló Shamal saliendo de igual manera que como había entrado. Me separe susurrando un "demonios", mientras Fate-chan se cubría con las sábanas, temblando y sin saber hacia donde mirar. Solté una carcajada al verla de aquel modo, como si en realidad la hubiera desnudado con tan simple acto. "Me parece que estas un poco mejor. Te espero fuera, Fate-chan" Me acerque nuevamente a ella para darle un puro y casto beso en la mejilla y salir de mi habitación riendo suavemente.

Al salir de casa no dudé en hacer que se aferrara a mi brazo, con la excusa de que hoy la cuidaría y protegería. Ella sólo bajo la cabeza, supongo que para ocultar su sonrojo. Tenía pensado llevarla al parque que había al lado del mar, pasear un poco para conocernos y de paso comer ahí. "Creo que parecemos una pareja" susurre mirándola de reojo, haciendo que su sonrojo aumentara. Sonreí. Era curioso como su silencio no era para nada molesto, sino al contrario. Me sentía bastante cómoda a su lado. Claro, sólo hablaba yo, comentando sobre cada una de las cosas que veía en nuestro paseo por aquel lugar. Me detuve un momento al sentir como ella hizo un poco mas de fuerza en el agarre. La miré preocupada, pues posiblemente se encontraba mal y quería descansar, así que la lleve hacia una de las sillas que tenían una maravillosa vista hacia el mar, ayudándola a sentarse y arrodillándome frente a ella. Pero una idea pasó por mi cabeza, y sin dudar salí corriendo mientras le decía que no tardaba.

Como prometí, no tarde en regresar. Ella me miraba sonrojada y sorprendida, como si lo que tuviese en la mano en aquel instante fuera lo más extraño del mundo. "Pensé que… quizá querías uno" le ofrecí el helado con una fingida expresión de inocencia. "Gra…gracias" susurró sin siquiera percatarse de mi plan. Me senté a su lado, notando como su cuerpo entraba en tensión. Ella no lo sabía, pero con cada uno de sus movimientos, en mi interior se activaba algo que me pedía a gritos que la besara. Estaba loca, lo sé, pero tampoco me desagradaba. "Fate-chan, ¿te está sentando bien el paseo?" le llamé para que me observara. Acto seguido, comencé a jugar con mi helado, pasando mis labios por él muy lentamente. Ella sólo abría cada vez más sus preciosos ojos para mirarme mejor. Yo la observaba de manera provocadora, probando con mi lengua la punta de aquel cucurucho. Su respiración se aceleró, y supongo que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, porque no tardó ni un segundo en girarse para observar el mar. "Ya veo que estas mejorando" reí a carcajadas sin poder resistirlo más. La señorita popular me estaba resultando de lo más graciosa. Su timidez era una tentación irresistible para mis bromas.

Así pasamos gran parte del día, caminando y bromeando. Bueno, ella sólo caminaba y se sonrojaba con cada cosa que yo hacía. Supongo que para Fate Testarossa, lo normal era estar sonrojada todo el tiempo. Lo mejor fue cuando se me ocurrió llevarla de la mano. Pobrecilla, se puso a temblar como una gelatina con aquello, pero tampoco me soltó. No tenía pensado dejar que se alejara de mí, eso estaba claro, pero divertirme así mientras cuidaba de ella, resultó ser una experiencia sublime. Y ni hablar de cuando la invite a comer. Fate-chan se negaba a que lo hiciera, pero me bastó con un beso en la mejilla para silenciar sus quejas. Incluso me atreví a darle de comer como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. Ella cerraba los ojos mientras abría la boca y yo llevaba la comida hasta su boca. Claro está que, después de eso, ella se bebía al completo el vaso con agua más cercano y yo no podía parar de reír.

De regreso a casa tomé nuevamente su mano. Ella se limitó a evitar mi mirada durante todo el camino, cosa que me molesto un poco. Era algo realmente tonto, pero sus ojos se habían convertido en una reliquia para mis sentidos. De repente se me ocurrió detenerme, sorprendiéndola cuando la abracé por la espalda. "¿Por qué no me miras?" susurré en su oído haciéndola temblar. No dijo nada, sólo bajó la cabeza y apretó mis manos que rodeaban su cintura. "Si te resulto molesta, puedo llevarte a tu casa y…" me corté al ver como se giraba en mi abrazo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y su rostro demasiado cerca del mío. Pero seguía en silencio, ahora sujetando mi rostro con sus manos. Sonreí mientras me perdía en su mirada. Creo que me reclamaba algo, pero no conseguía adivinarlo. Y así nos quedamos un buen rato, navegando en los ojos de la otra sin mediar palabra alguna. Pero de un momento a otro, la expresión de vergüenza y enfado que había en su rostro desapareció. Lo que yo veía en aquel océano rojizo era algo más intenso. Decisión, eso era. Ella estaba decidida a hacer algo que yo ni siquiera me imaginaba… no en aquel instante.


	5. Amanecer II

**Siempre ella.**

**Capitulo 5. Amanecer II**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba un día tan hermoso. Pese a lo mucho que me hacía sonrojarme. Pese a cómo me pinchaba y me buscaba solo para reírse. Incluso así, no podía evitar sentir que mi corazón saldría de mi pecho. Me provocaba a cada instante con su mirada y su sonrisa.

Me hacía enloquecer.

Me transportaba más allá de un simple universo. Aquello que sentía era sin duda algo más. La amaba en silencio desde hacía tanto tiempo que jamás me había percatado de si ella sentía lo mismo que yo. Siempre creí que se reía de mí. Pero parece ser que no era así.

La brisa comenzó a soplar.

Aún tenía su rostro entre mis manos. Era tan cálido. Se sentía tan bien mirar esos mares tan profundos. Parecía que hubiera encontrado algo perdido desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Sí.

Así era.

Ella estaba allí y me miraba a mí. Solo a mí. Y me hacia volar con sólo tenerla así.

Sus labios.

Los miré, los deseé, los adoré. Quería besarla pero no encontraba el valor. No era que me importara lo que pasara luego. Tal vez si me importaba. No quería ser como ese idiota que quiso forzarla. Jamás haría tal cosa. Así que solo me limité a abrazarla.

La apreté contra mí fuertemente.

"Gracias Hayate, por cuidar de mi."

Cerré los ojos. Acariciaba su sedoso pelo. La noté temblar. La sentí estremecerse con aquel susurro que salió más de mi corazón que de mi cabeza. Al separarnos quedamos sólo a milímetros. Mis labios deseaban los suyos, y no sabía cómo evitarlo.

¿Cómo lo iba a evitar?

Era lo que había deseado desde que la vi la primera vez. Ella siempre tan pícara y morbosa. Me provocaba sólo verla actuar con los demás. Yo y mi maldita timidez, incapaz de decirle mis sentimientos.

Ni tan siquiera en momentos como éstos.

Ni así.

Ni teniéndola entre mis brazos podía pronunciar palabra.

Cerré mis ojos de nuevo y bajé mi cabeza.

"No quiero causarte molestias Hayate. Será mejor que vuelva a mi casa."

La miré un momento y acaricié su mejilla. Fue un acto reflejo, aunque antes jamás lo había hecho.

"No. Fate-chan, estarás sola en tu casa. No quiero que te quedes allí."

Sonreí levemente.

"Pero es mi deber. Además necesito ropa limpia y tengo que preparar todo para mañana ir a clases."

Ella imitó mi sonrisa. Abrí los ojos al completo. Sinceramente no me quería separar de ella. Pero era mi deber.

"Déjame ir contigo."

Me quedé de piedra.

"Pe… pero tú… tú debes estar con tus hermanas ¿no?"

Me sonrió y sacó mi corazón de su sitio. La brisa me traía su aroma, ese dulce y embriagador aroma. Era hermosa. Más que hermosa, era mi reina.

"No hay problema con eso. No me puedo quedar tranquila sabiendo como estás. Y creo que no deberías ir mañana a clase estando así."

Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, y mi mano acarició su cabeza.

"Hayate…" susurré en su oído.

Otra vez la sentí temblar.

"Fate-chan…"

Más que llamarme, parecía que me reclamaba algo. Mi nombre en sus labios sonó doloroso. Fue como una queja. Ni levantó la cabeza, sólo se pegó más a mí. Y fue cuando no pude evitar levantar su rostro y darle un beso en la frente.

"No puedo permitir que vengas conmigo. No debes preocuparte, estaré bien."

Negó con la cabeza.

"Déjame seguir cuidando de ti, Fate-chan."

Verla de ese modo no hacia sino provocarme más ternura aún. Hayate, necesito decirte algo pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Hayate, te amo, te amo. Y no sé cómo llenarme de valor para decirte estas palabras.

Me vuelvo loca.

Me muero por ti.

"Está bien…"

Sonrió enormemente.

Preciosa.

Sin darnos cuenta estábamos frente a su casa. Ella entró unos momentos y a los diez minutos volvió a salir. Nos encaminábamos a mi casa y ella rodeó mi brazo con los de ella. Pegó su cara a mi hombro.

Me sonrojé.

Agaché mi cabeza.

Finalmente una de sus manos acabó en la mía. Entrelazó los dedos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacía aquellas cosas? Y ahora en mi casa, las dos a solas. No sé si podré soportarlo. No sé si me podré contener. La amaba, sí. Pero también la deseaba.

Demasiado.

Mil lágrimas me habían costado hacerme a la idea de que jamás estaría conmigo. Y ahora resulta que es todo lo contrario. Aún recuerdo cuántas veces pasaba mirando el techo de mi habitación pensando en ella.

Imaginando cómo seria besar sus labios.

Sólo con eso me sonrojaba y me ponía nerviosa. Pero sabía que eso jamás pasaría. Era la chica más ligona del instituto. Y casi todos los chicos la veían morbosa y pícara. Y así era, toda una provocadora. Y cómo me gustaba.

Pero…

Sabía que jamás haría tal cosa conmigo. Era una pena no poder nunca ser de ella, o ella mía.

Amar en silencio es demasiado duro, dije dentro de mí.

Entré a mi casa. Ella se quedó observando el lugar.

"Fate-chan es muy ordenada."

La miré mientras me dirigía al baño.

"U… um."

Paré un momento para mirarla. Hayate estaba en mi casa. Mi sonrojo fue violento. Cómo iba a hacer para evitar algo tan lógico. Cuántas noches no pase llena de deseo y eufórica. Sin poder contenerme y teniendo que complacerme a mí misma. Agaché la cabeza avergonzada.

"Po… ponte cómoda, yo voy a darme un baño y a cambiarme de ropa"

Ella solo afirmó y yo entré al baño hecha un manojo de nervios. No podía estar pasándome esto. Creía que moriría de un ataque al corazón. Mi deseo por ella crecía por segundos.

Soy idiota.

Cuando le dije que sí, no pensé bien hasta qué punto me afectaría. Así que intentaba evitarla. Lo más posible. El baño no fue suficiente para calmarme. Tampoco el agua fría que usé al final. Mi cuerpo ardía nada más pensar que ella estaría fuera esperando por mí.

Miré mi rostro en el espejo.

Menuda paliza te dieron, Fate. Ese ojo morado tardará un poco en curar. Y los moratones del costado también. Debo intentar no hacer movimientos bruscos. Finalmente salí del baño y me la encontré mirando la tele sentada en el suelo, apoyando sus manos en la mesa de centro.

"¿Qui…quieres un té?"

Me miró y parecía que se había quedado con la boca abierta. Era raro, nunca me había mirado así.

"S… sí…"

Juraría que hasta se había puesto nerviosa. ¿Cómo era posible?

Me limité a entrar en la cocina y prepararle aquella bebida que le ofrecí. Me senté a su lado y le di una de las tazas.

"Espero que te guste. No sé me da muy bien hacer té."

Ella me sonrió y yo me puse más nerviosa. Sin querer, al coger mi taza, la derramé sobre la mesa, manchando también su ropa. Me levanté de golpe pidiéndole mil disculpas de mil modos distintos.

"Yo… lo… lo siento."dije alterada mientras agitaba mis manos. Fui corriendo a coger papel para ayudar a limpiarla.

Menudo error.

Había manchado su camisa. Y pasaba aquel papel para limpiar esas manchas.

"¿Te quemaste?"pregunté con miedo.

"Tranquila, Fate-chan, ¿por qué estas tan nerviosa?"

Limpiaba sin darme cuenta que estaba bajando más de lo normal. Mi sonrojo dio el aviso de la tontería que hacia.

Di un respingo.

Ella me miró más extrañada aún.

"No fue mi intención mancharte. Perdóname, por favor."

Me levanté nuevamente.

"No pasa nada, de veras. No te preocupes. Me pondré otra cosa."

Me sonrió y luego fue cuando empezó a desabrochar su camisa, al tiempo que se levantaba.

Me puse realmente histérica al ver cómo se dirigía hacia la bolsa que había traído consigo. Con aquella camisa totalmente desabotonada, donde podía ver su ropa interior y sus pechos. Desvié mi cara. Mi cuerpo temblaba. Pero eso no fue lo peor.

Lo peor fue sentir que me abrazaba por detrás.

Mi cuerpo se tenso.

"Fate-chan está muy rara desde que llegamos a su casa. ¿Ocurre algo?"

Ahora sí que estaba avergonzada.

"N… no te preocupes. No pasa na… nada."

Era horrible. Me sentía la peor persona del mundo al desearla de ese modo. Debía controlarme. No podía dejar que eso pudiera conmigo.

"Fate-chan…"

Giré un poco mi cara. La encontré con los ojos cerrados y pareciendo querer decirme algo más.

"Hayate…"

Intentaba que lo dijera. Quería saber que le pasaba a ella. También estaba extraña desde que entró en mi casa.

"Fate-chan yo…"

* * *

N/A: GOMENNNN no he podido más, de veras. Bueno, aquí llegó el capítulo 5 de este estupendo Hayafate. Sé que a mucha gente no le gusta esta pareja. Pero a mí realmente me pega bastante. Claro, para mí la pareja favorita es Nanofate, no lo niego. Pero ésta tampoco me disgusta. Tamayo, te toca xddd


	6. Amanecer III

**Siempre ella.**

**Capítulo 6. Amanecer III.**

"¿Qué hago yo aquí?..." susurré para mí cuando la vi desaparecer, con la excusa de que necesitaba una ducha.

Dejé mi bolsa en el sofá, suspirando por no saber qué era lo que me estaba pasando con aquella rubia. Sin más, me puse a ver qué había en la televisión mientras la esperaba.

"_Gracias Hayate…"_

Su voz, eso es. Esa voz tan suave y bella era la culpable de que ahora me encontrara en su casa. No, aquel abrazo también tiene la culpa. Pero… ¿por qué no me besó? ¿Y por qué estoy pensando en eso ahora? Nunca imaginé que una chica pudiese ponerme tan nerviosa. Siempre me pasaban estas cosas con chicos. Y no es que me parezca malo, pero, sea como sea, es algo completamente nuevo para mí. A quién pretendo engañar, llevaba tiempo observándola, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos. Ahora me doy cuenta de que he buscado las cosas en lugares equivocados.

"Bien Hayate, acabas de descubrir que el agua moja, pero sigues sin saber qué hacer" debía parecer una loca, hablando sola frente a un aparato al que ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

Pero, al final, todo esto es culpa suya. Así es, yo pretendía devolver un favor y ella, con sus susurros sugerentes y sus llamativos ojos, me lo estaba complicando todo. Además, ¿por qué no se limitó a decirme un 'No' cortante? Si de verdad no me quería cerca, pudo negarse cuando le pedí cuidar de ella, como hace normalmente con todo el mundo. Un momento, ¿qué significo yo para Fate-chan? Apoyé mis manos en la mesa que tenía frente a mí, soltando otro suspiro más, sin percatarme de que ella me estaba mirando. Me habló y la observé. Demonios, ser tan guapa debería considerarse un crimen. Sobretodo si el llevar el pelo suelto y mojado queda tan bien. Y me pregunta por té, cuando eso es lo que menos importa. ¡Te quiero a ti, Fate! Me limité a musitar una respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta, completamente nerviosa. Y puede que un té se haga en segundos, pero para mí, aquella espera fue eterna, tanto que cuando se acercó de nuevo a mí, no pude hacer más que sonreírle.

"Yo… lo… lo siento" me soltó ella completamente alterada. Había derramado su bebida en mi camisa y, a decir verdad, ni cuenta me había dado.

Evidentemente, ella estaba más nerviosa que yo.

'Mi sonrisa la pone nerviosa', apunté mentalmente, mientras ella regresaba con algo para limpiarme.

La dejé hacer cuando comenzó a pasar un papel sobre mí fingiendo ser una niña inocente, pues estaba tocando algo más que la mancha de té expuesta sobre la camisa. Finalmente se dio cuenta. Tuve que silenciar una carcajada inminente, porque ella se apartó de mí casi que temblando.

Hayate: 1

Fate: 0

No pensaba detenerme. La situación era perfecta para divertirme y, ya que estaba, para adivinar cuál era su verdadera opinión sobre mí. Desabroché lentamente cada uno de los botones de mi camisa mientras le sonreía. Aunque quería hacer algo más, decidí que lo mejor era cambiarme. La miré de reojo para darme cuenta de que, como imaginé, evitaba observarme más de lo estrictamente necesario. Riendo por lo bajo rebusqué en mi bolsa, pero yo misma me llevé una sorpresa al ver que no había metido más que el uniforme del instituto. No podía usar esa camisa, así que me estaba permitido intimidar, aún más, a mi amable heroína. Me acerqué nuevamente a ella para abrazarla, con la camisa desabotonada y un calor característico en mis mejillas. Y susurré en su oído, tal como ella hizo conmigo horas antes. Negarlo todo está en su naturaleza, sin duda, pues ella respondió de manera negativa cuando le pregunté si le pasaba algo. Sentí que perdía el control de mí misma, así que cerré los ojos para calmarme y evitar soltarle el resultado de mis pensamientos por ella. Aunque su cálido cuerpo me pidiera que la hiciera mía, aunque su preciosa voz susurrara mi nombre de una manera única y especial, no podía. No debía decirle nada.

"Fate-chan yo… no tengo nada para cambiarme. ¿Podrías prestarme algo?"

¡Soy una maldita cobarde, lo sé! Pero tampoco podía soltarle así como así lo que sentía por ella. Si apenas me conoce. Creerá que soy una maniática de las relaciones de pareja o algo así.

"U...um" afirmó ella antes de levantarse y salir disparada hacia su habitación.

Me arreglé la camisa y comencé a limpiar el desastre que ella había dejado. De hecho, también debía ordenar mis emociones, pues eso estaba igualmente desordenado por su culpa. Al parecer, comenzaba a gustarme eso de echarle la culpa de todo. Me hacía sentir como si yo fuese algo más para ella. Golpeé suavemente mi cabeza con la mano, tenía que olvidar el asunto. Seguramente Fate T. Harlaown no sentía nada por mí. Al final, la tarde fue bastante más tranquila de lo que esperaba. Simplemente nos sentamos a ver una película y, esta vez, no se derramó ningún líquido. Así que de caricias furtivas y sonrojos delatores, nada. Aunque yo casi me quedo dormida encima de ella. Las películas de acción nunca han sido mis favoritas, pero a ella le hacía ilusión ver una, así que no pude negarme.

"Lo siento" le susurré al oído cuando desperté de mi letargo.

La verdad es que sí me quedé dormida encima de ella, sobre su hombro. Pero aunque me repita, sigue siendo su culpa. Su cuerpo es demasiado cálido. Su mano entrelazada con la mía no hacía más que llevarme a un mundo de sueños en el que únicamente estábamos las dos. Si la película que veíamos fuese en plan romántico, seguramente me habría arriesgado a besarla. Claro, lo iba a hacer, sólo para comprobar si en Fate-chan estaba naciendo el mismo sentimiento que en mí. Al final, lo único que hice fue darle un casto beso en la mejilla. Quién lo diría, Hayate piensa este tipo de cosas antes de hacerlas. Yo misma me encontraba sorprendida ante mis acciones no realizadas. Y es que lo normal era que, sin siquiera preguntármelo, lo hiciera. Lo mío en estos casos era actuar y no pensar. Posiblemente, Fate-chan se dejaría besar, teniendo en cuenta que con aferrarme a su mano ya comenzaba a temblar. La señorita popular no se lo diría a nadie, estoy segura, así que no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

"Fate-chan, no has probado esto" comenté mientras tomaba una de las bolitas de chocolate que descansaban sobre la mesa y la llevaba hasta su boca.

"¿Están buenos, eh?"

Curioso, no había llevado más ropa que mi uniforme, pero si había recordado meter los chocolates que me trajo Signum de su viaje a Kioto. Sonreí cuando mi querida rubia comió aquel dulce sin decir nada. Como siempre, se limitó a mirar hacía otro lado, pero no se lo iba a permitir, no esta vez. Tomé su rostro con mis manos, observándola detenidamente. Ella tembló al sentirme cerca.

"Tienes… una mancha… me pregunto si yo podría…" comencé a susurrar mientras me acercaba a sus labios.

Ella no se movió, sólo parecía sorprendida, así que sonreí de manera pícara y pasé mi lengua por aquella mancha de chocolate, muy lentamente. La mancha en cuestión se encontraba justo al lado de sus labios. No sé como conseguí contenerme y no besarla directamente, pero su reacción fue justo lo que esperaba… o no.

"Hayate… yo…" bajó su mirada mientras hablaba, completamente nerviosa.

Entonces fui yo la que se levantó esta vez, dejando a una más que confusa Fate sentada en el sofá.

"Es tarde, deberíamos dormir ya"

Si lo que iba a decirme es que la dejara tranquila, no quería escucharlo. Si pensaba decir que mis evidentes sentimientos hacia ella no podían ser correspondidos, me negaba a saberlo.

"Debes recuperarte pronto para que podamos ir al instituto juntas" le sonreí intentando parecer la de siempre.

Y era cierto, quería ir con ella al instituto. Quería ir con ella, llevándola de la mano, abrazándola en el camino mientras le decía cuánto la quiero. Pero aunque no fuese así, por lo menos como amiga tenía la posibilidad de tomar su mano y caminar a su lado.

* * *

Al día siguiente no me sorprendió nada ver a Fate-chan levantada, dispuesta a hacer el desayuno.

"De eso nada, monada" le susurré mientras la abrazaba en medio de la cocina.

Noté sus nervios, su rostro sonrojado, su voluntad ceder ante mis deseos. En lugar de cuidarla, parece que estuviera domando a un dragón terriblemente obstinado. Me separé de ella, quitándole el delantal de las manos y tomando su lugar. Al ver que no se movía, no me quedó más remedio que llevarla yo misma hasta su cama, a empujones claro, pues me era imposible llevarla en brazos o algo similar. Le dije que no me parecía correcto que asistiera a clases así, pero ella se negó, a pesar de estar de nuevo metida entre sus sábanas. No pude evitar reír ante su expresión. Ciertamente, parecía decidida a llevarme la contraria. Pero sus acciones no se correspondían con sus palabras, sino que se comportaba justo como yo deseaba que lo hiciera. Fate-chan se cubrió un poco más ocultando su sonrojo y yo salí de su habitación para, acto seguido, prepararle el desayuno.

"Me llevo esto, porque no pienso dejarte sola. ¡Ah! Y tampoco quiero que salgas" le guiñé un ojo mientras robaba las llaves que tenía sobre la mesita en la que dejé su comida. Finalmente, no tuve otra alternativa más que dejarla en casa y confiar en que no cometería alguna tontería.

Creo que era la primera vez en la que el instituto me parecía aburrido, sin gracia, sin sentido. En realidad, no estaba prestando atención a ninguno de los profesores, ni mucho menos a mis compañeros. Sólo reaccione en el momento que alguien me preguntó por ella, por Fate T. Harlaown. La profesora encargada de su clase se había tomado el trabajo de buscarme para saber que había pasado con ella. Seguramente, alguien me vio con Fate-chan y por eso ahora me preguntaban a mí. Le comenté que se encontraba algo indispuesta, que tenía un resfriado y por eso no había venido. Curiosamente, la profesora me creyó y no tuve que dar más explicaciones respecto a ella.

"Parecéis amigas de la infancia" mencionó una compañera de mi clase, al enterarse de que yo estaba más informada que cualquiera sobre lo que había pasado con Fate.

En ese momento lo recordé. A mis nueve años, la había conocido por accidente. Torpe de mí, había olvidado cómo y cuándo comenzó mi manía por encontrar a mi otra mitad. Así es. A los nueve años, una preciosa niña de ojos carmesí, chocó conmigo tirando mis cosas al suelo. A los nueve años sentí, por primera vez, un cosquilleo en el estómago, aquel cosquilleo que cuando crecemos, reconocemos como…

"Idiota" me dije a mí misma, mientras tapaba mi rostro con las manos.

¿Cómo pude olvidar algo tan importante? Las clases continuaron, pero yo sólo deseaba volver a su lado y decirle cómo la había conocido. Quería decirle que desde aquel momento, ella era la persona más importante para mí.

Pero me llevé un disgusto al llegar nuevamente a su casa. De nuevo estaba en la cocina, pero esta vez había tenido tiempo de armar un desorden completo. Aunque debo admitir que se la veía adorable con el delantal, corriendo de un lado para otro, notablemente nerviosa.

"Deberías estar en la cama, Harlaown" comenté con voz seria, pero dibujando en mi rostro una sonrisa burlona.

Ella se me quedó mirando, como si llamarla por su apellido fuese el crimen más terrible del mundo. La ignoré completamente mientras caminaba hacia lo que parecía ser la comida.

"Se supone que estoy aquí para cuidarte, no para enseñarte a cocinar, así que ya puedes volver a la cama" le dije en tono cariñoso, antes de dejar la chaqueta de mi uniforme a un lado y comenzar con la preparación de algo realmente comestible.

"Me pregunto cómo te las arreglas normalme…" y callé en el acto, pues Fate-chan consiguió silenciarme, nuevamente, a su manera.

Sin duda alguna, Fate T. Harlaown ocultaba bajo esa fachada tímida una chica encantadora y una mujer fatal… tal y como había imaginado desde el primer día que la vi en el instituto.

* * *

Aquí tenéis, un nuevo capítulo un poco... soso xD Bueno, yo lo siento un poco soso, pero os pido una disculpa, mi musa se fue de vacaciones hace mucho y se llevó con ella gran parte de mis neuronas. Espero que el próximo me salga mejor, pero ya tendréis a Naymco con el siguiente, así disfrutaréis de una buena escritura XD Sin más os digo, comentarios, tomatazos y demás, dejad un review~


	7. Destino

_**Siempre Ella.**_

_**Capítulo 7. Destino.

* * *

**_

El sonido del reloj, me estaba matando.

El silencio en mi casa, era terrible. Yo allí tumbada en mi cama… en soledad.

Hayate hacia un buen rato que se había ido a clases. Y mi sonrojo se hizo evidente al acordarme de la noche anterior.

Cuando retiró el chocolate de la comisura de mis labios… menos mal que no está aquí, sino se reiría de mi rojo rostro.

Demonios… ¿por qué hizo tal cosa y luego se comportó como si nada hubiera pasado?

Estuve a punto de decirle mis sentimientos, pues sentí que podría explotar si no lo hacía.

Me senté en la cama y tomé por fin una decisión. Cuando vuelva se lo diré todo.

Le contaré que estoy loca por ella desde que la conocí.

Ella fue el ángel con el que choqué el primer día que llegué a esta ciudad. A ese colegio.

Llevo así desde los nueve años, y no puedo más. Mientras había distancia entre nosotras era mas simple todo.

Sólo con verla me bastaba pero… ahora no es así.

¿Por qué? Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en besarla, tocarla, acariciar su rostro.

Demonios, detesto sentirme así.

No puedo soportarlo más. Necesito decirle lo que me está pasando.

Pero, ¿cómo lo hago? ¿Cuándo sería el mejor momento?

Volví a recordar su suave aliento y el calor que sentí. De nuevo sonrojada al máximo por su culpa. Me pasa siempre igual, desde que ocurrió lo de aquel chico y la tengo cerca no hago sino darle vueltas a lo mismo.

Es un círculo. Por mucho que corra siempre llego al mismo punto de partida.

Maldición. Debo hacer algo.

Me levante aunque aún dolorida por los golpes de aquellos chicos. Aún así, estaba decidida a hacer algo.

No sabía por qué necesitaba llenar el tiempo haciendo alguna cosa. Se me ocurrió que aunque no era buena cocinera, estaría bien intentar prepararle algo para cuando llegara.

Me puse el delantal y me dispuse a cocinar algo.

Desastre.

Tal y como temía aquello no tenía pinta comestible en absoluto.

Lo peor…

Ella justo había llegado para ver aquel atentado contra la pobre comida.

Se puso a decirme cosas. Aunque desde que llegó no podía apartar mi mirada de la suya y no me enteré de nada de lo que decía. Cosas sobre cama y descansar. También pronunciar de nuevo mi apellido hizo que mi cara cambiara de expresión.

Pero verla sonreír me hizo sonrojar.

Estaba totalmente hipnotizada.

Dejó su chaqueta a un lado y empezó a remangarse. Se giró y me encontró demasiado cerca.

En un susurro comentó algo sobre de cómo me las arreglaba normalmente.

No le dejé acabar la frase.

Sin poder evitarlo la abracé. Sin pensar.

Sentí su cuerpo tensarse y luego relajarse.

La había tomado por sorpresa. Y al separarme un poco pude contemplar su cara.

Yagami Hayate, estaba sonrojada.

Noté como nerviosa se separaba de mí y me mandaba al salón.

Finalmente, cedí a su pedido y me senté en el sofá.

Puse la televisión aunque sólo era para disimular. Ya que lo único que hacía era observarla.

No sé de qué modo y en qué momento, me dio por mirar la cocina, y todo el desastre que había causado había quedado sólo en el recuerdo.

Y el aroma de algo suculento abrió mi apetito. A veces al mirarla sin querer ella me estaba devolviendo la mirada.

Me sonreía y yo me ponía más roja.

Demonios malditos nervios.

Ahora que lo pienso, si cuando la abrazo ella también se pone nerviosa… ¿es por alguna razón? ¿Será que sus sentimientos hacía mí son iguales a los míos? No puede ser, ella siempre ha estado con chicos, está más que claro que si le dijera lo que siento, me rechazaría.

Lo más seguro es que le siga gustando ese chico, aunque la forzara el otro día.

Ni siquiera sé, si sigue con él. Al fin y al cabo, eran novios.

Lo más seguro es que sigan juntos.

Había cerrado los ojos, pues la luz me molestaba un poco. Mi ojo morado aún seguía hinchado y por ende sentía molestia.

Para mi sorpresa, Hayate se había acercado. No sé en qué momento sentí como se sentaba en el suelo.

Notaba como me observaba y cuando iba a abrir los ojos, ella me habló.

"Fate-chan, te quedaste dormida." Dijo mientras reía suavemente. "¿sabes…? Yo…" y lo siguiente no lo pude escuchar aunque puse toda mi atención. La escuché susurrar algo. Y luego silencio.

Seguía notando su presencia. Y como una de sus manos acariciaba mi rostro.

"Gracias, Fate-chan." Musitó en un hilo de voz.

De nuevo más silencio y a continuación, un pequeño sollozo.

¿Ella estaba llorando? ¿Por qué?

"Fate-chan, te contaré una cosa… estoy locamente enamorada de alguien y no soy capaz de decírselo. No sé como hacerlo porque no sé como se lo tomará. ¿Y si me rechaza? No podría soportarlo y tal vez es mejor quedarme así."

Ella… ¿está enamorada de alguien?

Sentí que mi corazón se rompía a pedazos. Sabía que aquello era algo normal, pero aún así imagino que siempre se guarda la maldita esperanza de que no sucediera. O al menos no de un modo tan claro. Saberlo así dolía más…mucho más.

Fate, ¿qué te creías? ¿Qué iba a estar enamorada de ti? No seas ilusa.

Sus lágrimas eran cada vez más notables.

Y sentí como una gota de sus ojos cayó en una de mis manos, que reposaban sobre mi pierna. La tenía frente a mí, y noté cada vez más su calor.

Quería abrir los ojos y decirle que la ayudaría, aunque me quedara sin alma. Quería decirle que no llorara, que no lo soportaba. Haría lo que fuera por no verla así.

Hayate siempre fue una chica alegre y risueña, no puedo creer que esté llorando por alguna persona. Seguro que la correspondería, ¿quién no lo haría? Sería un delito no amar a alguien como ella.

Yo… la amo… me escuchaste bien Hayate, te amo… pero soy una cobarde y no dejo que mi voz lo suelte de una vez.

Ahora menos, después de saber esto, ¿de qué serviría ya? Sería inútil, es mejor callar y ayudarla. No sé cómo lo haré, pero estaré para cuando me necesite.

Porque si no la pudiera ver un sólo día moriría de la angustia. Me pregunto si se puede morir de eso.

Cerré una de mis manos convirtiéndola en puño. Sentí como se levantaba y se alejaba de mi lado.

Demonios… ¿por qué no abrí los ojos? ¿Por qué no me moví? ¿Tan cobarde soy?

Tal parece que sí.

Finalmente, no sé qué ocurrió. Después de tanto pensar, creo que realmente me había quedado dormida. Y cuando abrí los ojos, ella estaba delante de mí observándome.

"Ya despertaste… por fin, pensé que se te enfriaría la comida." Dijo sonriente como siempre.

¿Cómo era posible? Hace un rato estaba llorando, y ahora se comportaba como si nada.

"Fate-chan, ¿ocurre algo?" me miró un momento.

Yo me había quedado muy seria, y fue cuando recordé que yo se supone estaba dormida y no la escuché que llorara.

"¿Te sientes mal, Fate-chan? Dime algo por favor, no me preocupes más." Dijo con voz inquieta.

"Es… estoy bien, Hayate." Creo que era lo primero que le había dicho desde que llegó.

Sé que soy muy callada y apenas hablo, pero no sabía que decirle. Me había quedado paralizada al darme cuenta de todo lo ocurrido mientras se supone que dormía.

Estaba llorando por esa persona. Pero ella siempre fue muy decidida o al menos eso veía en ella. ¿Cómo es que no era capaz de decirle lo que sentía a esa persona?

"Hayate…" susurré sin saber que decir.

"Fate-chan esta muy rara. Mejor será que comas algo, te sentará bien."

"No…" me miró sorprendida.

Me incorporé. No podía más.

"No quiero comer, quie… quiero saber qué te pasa…" dije sin pensar.

Ella me miró asombrada. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y luego suavizó la mirada.

"No me ocurre nada, Fate-chan." Dijo con tono calmado.

"No es cierto… no lo es, ¡antes estabas llorando!" yo y mi manía de decir las cosas sin medir las consecuencias.

Ella quedó de pie mirándome asustada.

"¿Q… qué fue lo que escuchaste? ¿Estabas despierta?" comentó en un tono tembloroso.

"Lo… lo siento yo…" aparté la mirada avergonzada. "Siento haberte escuchado llorar. No sé que te sucede pero me gustaría saber qué te ocurre para que te pusieras así."

En un intento de huida suya, la agarré de la mano y me levanté.

"No huyas, dímelo." Inquirí.

Ella aún de espaldas a mí parecía paralizada.

"yo… Fate-chan, tú…"

No me quería decir… ¿tan malo era contarme lo que le pasaba?

"Sé que estás enamorada de alguien y yo eso lo respeto…"

Aunque me duela tanto el corazón que creo que se me quebrará.

"Sí…" contestó con voz triste.

"Pero si tu eres preciosa, quién en su sano juicio iba a negarte su amor…" dije y tapé mi boca con lo que acababa de decir.

Ella se giró en el acto y me observó.

"¿Pi… piensas eso de mí?" susurró al tiempo que me miraba fijamente.

Mis mejillas se pusieron de nuevo rojas y no podía moverme.

Ella se empezó a acercar a mí peligrosamente. No sé si esta vez podría soportar no agarrarla y besarla de una maldita vez.

Me sentía mal, enfadada, triste, dolida, molesta… la quería, la amaba tanto que, sin querer di un paso atrás.

"¿Fate-chan piensa eso de mí?" su tono de voz ahora se había vuelto delicado.

Me estaba matando y no sabría si podría resistirlo mucho más.

"Yo… qui… quiero decir que… bu… bueno tú… yo… emm…"

Por mucho que lo intentaba no podía. No había modo alguno de poder decir algo coherente.

Demonios.

¿Por qué lo dije?

Eres tonta, Fate.

Y ella no paraba en su avance hacía mí.

Cada vez estaba más cerca y yo ya no podía retroceder más.

O tal vez, no quería.

Y entonces…

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Te lo dejé difícil, veremos con qué me sales preciosa Tamayo. xdddddd

Bueno tomatazos y demás ya saben, no me hago responsable de lo que ocurra en el próximo capítulo, ¿les dije en algún momento que estas partes ya son sin pensar, y que sólo tenemos algo programado? Bueno pues os lo digo ahora, no tenemos nada deliberado, solo una misma conclusión. Lo que pase hasta que lleguemos a ese punto no está pensado, por lo tanto no me hago responsable de lo que Tamayito haga después xdddddddd tú veras nena, es cosa tuya ahahaha.


	8. Negación

**Siempre ella.**

**Capítulo 8. Negación.

* * *

**

Debo admitir que antes de conocerla, yo resultaba ser una chica muy tranquila. No puedo negar que después de chocar con ella en mi niñez, mi vida había dado un giro bestial sin siquiera percatarme. Y ahora estaba en su cocina, con el rostro sonrojado y apartando a la culpable de todo aquello... únicamente para no cometer ninguna locura.

"No deberías hacer estas cosas, Fate-chan" susurré nerviosa, mientras la llevaba hasta el salón a empujones.

Ni siquiera me aseguré de que se quedara ahí, pues no tardé demasiado en regresar a la cocina. Debía mantener mi mente ocupada. ¿Por qué me había abrazado? Quizá no era más que una manera de darme la bienvenida. Un agradecimiento o algo similar. No podría permitirme confundir las cosas, e interpretarlas como a mi corazón le gustase.

Aunque, alejarla de mí no fue una solución. Habíamos comenzado un juego de miradas bastante divertido, para el que pudiera observarlo, claro. El hecho de que cocinara, no quería decir que no la mirara de vez en cuando. Y ella también me vigilaba, pues algunas veces llegamos a coincidir... y era entonces cuando se me caía algo al suelo. No soy una persona torpe en las labores del hogar, pero ahora mismo parecía una aprendiz de cocinero.

"No puedo más" susurré para mí.

Dejé la comida apartada por un momento y salí de aquel recinto. Iba a enfrentarla. Era pronto para aquello... posiblemente me rechazaría, pero debía terminar con esta locura. Me llevé una decepción al verla dormida. Vaya suerte tienes Hayate. Volví a suspirar, pues igualmente se lo diría aunque no me escuchase. Me arrodillé en el suelo, apoyando mis manos en su regazo. Y reí, tomando un poco de fuerzas para decirle lo que me pasaba.

"¿Sabes...? Yo... creo que te quiero, pero es una locura, ¿verdad? Esto no puede suceder..." sentía como mi voz disminuía cada vez más, al igual que mi fortaleza.

Acaricié su rostro, mientras le agradecía suavemente por permitirme estar a su lado. Mis fuerzas desaparecieron, haciendo que mis ojos manifestaran la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto. Posiblemente, lo mejor era renunciar a ella desde ahora. Sería el único modo de evitar hacerle daño... de dañarme a mí también. Le comenté mis sentimientos, claro está, sin mencionar a quien iban dirigidos. Pensé en besarla, pues estando dormida y seguramente no se enteraría. Me acerqué a su rostro, aún con lágrimas en mis ojos, pero me detuve muy cerca de cumplir mi deseo. La deseaba, sí, pero no podía robarle algo tan importante.

Finalmente, me alejé de ella para permitirle descansar. Sería su amiga, tan sólo eso. Me limitaría a ayudarle a encontrar su felicidad. De ahora en adelante, sería su apoyo incondicional y nada más. Lo nuestro no podía ser. Lo tenía claro pero, ¿por qué continuaba llorando? Jamás me había pasado algo como esto. ¿Quién se creía ella para hacer que mi corazón la deseara tanto? Limpié mi rostro para recuperar la compostura. Ella despertaría en cualquier momento, y no podía darme el lujo de molestarla con mis tonterías. Aquel sentimiento se quedaría ahí donde había nacido, sin más.

Pasó el tiempo, no demasiado. La comida esperaba en la mesa y yo... no era capaz de despertar a Fate-chan. Con temor, me acerqué de nuevo a ella. Era preciosa cuando dormía. Y me quedé observándola. No sé por cuanto tiempo, hasta que despertó. Le hablé, pero ella parecía en otro mundo. Estaba demasiado seria.

"Fate-chan, ¿ocurre algo?" Mencioné preocupada. Hace unos instantes la sentía tan afable, que su actitud actual me dejó bastante sorprendida.

Pensé en comprobar si tenía fiebre, pero me contuve. Un acercamiento en estos momentos, no era lo mejor para mí. Le hice saber que me estaba preocupando, mas ella se limito a decir que estaba bien. Curioso, también echaba de menos su voz. De pronto sus labios dibujaron mi nombre, con tal delicadeza que sentí temblar todo mi ser. Sugerí que comiera algo. Petición a la que ella se negó rotundamente.

La observé. Hasta ahora, sus negativas venían acompañadas de dudas. Fue entonces, cuando de ella salió lo más parecido a una exigencia. Debo admitir que me entró el miedo, pues ella me había escuchado hablar y llorar como una niña pequeña. De nada sirvió negar lo que decía. Me giré en un intento por salir de ahí, pero Fate-chan estaba decidida a saberlo todo. No pude moverme ante su reclamo. Al parecer, sólo había escuchado mi relato de 'estoy enamorada de alguien...', cosa que, evidentemente no pude negar.

"Pero si tú eres preciosa, quién en su sano juicio iba a negarte su amor..."

¿Qué? Aquello no lo decía en serio. Imposible. Mis sentidos me estaban jugando una mala broma y yo me lo estaba creyendo, sin duda alguna. Me giré totalmente sorprendida, para encontrarme con una Fate sonrojada, nerviosa, completamente a mi merced. Había perdido la poca cordura que tenía. Mi cuerpo se movía sólo y yo no pensaba detenerle.

"¿Pi...piensas eso de mí?" Sentí como mi mirada se convertía en aquella que muchos chicos reconocían como 'felina'.

Mis movimientos acompañaban mi mirada. Pasos lentos y acompasados, hacían que me acercara poco a poco hasta aquella rubia de ojos carmesí. Realicé la misma pregunta, esta vez con una voz suave y seductora. Simplemente, me estaba dejando llevar por mis sentimientos sin medir las consecuencias. Ella intentaba huir. Me divertía sobre manera la situación. Tartamudeaba, se sonrojaba aún más, daba un par de pasos hacia atrás y se detenía. ¿Acaso estaba luchando también contra lo mismo que yo? No me importó mucho, pues estaba embriagada por sus ojos y decidida a sacarle el verdadero significado de sus anteriores palabras.

"Contesta a mi pregunta, Fate-chan" Susurré, acortando finalmente la pequeña distancia que nos separaba.

Me aventuré a acariciar su rostro, haciéndola temblar bajo mi tacto. Ella me observaba, no sé si temerosa, o quizá ¿era deseo lo que reflejaban sus preciosos ojos? Fuese lo que fuese, su timidez no hacia más que tentarme. La deseaba, llevaba un tiempo soportándolo y mi resistencia había desaparecido. Pero aquella rubia no pronunciaba palabra alguna y mi paciencia simplemente se desvanecía.

"No piensas decir nada, ¿cierto?" Pronuncié en su oído de manera cariñosa y a la vez insinuante.

Y es aquí cuando comienza el principio del final. Tomé con decisión su rostro, observándola detenidamente. Me acerqué aún más. Mi corazón había tomado el mando de aquella situación, siendo imposible una negación por mi parte. Sentía su respiración entrecortada, su cuerpo temblando bajo el mío. Así, sin pensarlo siquiera, la besé. Probé sus labios con una mezcla de cariño y fuerza, pues fuese como fuese, la estaba forzando.

Entonces reaccioné. Ella no me correspondía en absoluto. Error, había cometido el peor error de mi vida y mi persona amada era la víctima. Idiota de mí, ¿cómo pude hacer algo así? Me separé de ella, asustada, arrepentida de todo aquello.

"Yo... lo siento, lo siento mucho" bajé la cabeza a modo de reverencia, avergonzada.

La miré de nuevo y lo que vi en sus ojos no pude descifrarlo. Estaba seria, sonrojada pero demasiado seria para mi gusto. El temor continuaba invadiendo mi ser, como si de una inundación se tratase. Retrocedí. Había malinterpretado sus anteriores palabras y este, era el precio que debía pagar. Lo digo así, porque la sentía distante. Creía que era correspondida, pero me equivoqué.

Me dí la vuelta, no para huir, sino para dejarla tranquila. Bastante había hecho ya por ella y de igual manera lo acababa de arruinar. No quería dejarla, pues aún tenía heridas que necesitaban ser atendidas, pero... yo ya no podía quedarme ahí. Tomé mis cosas y dejé sus llaves sobre la mesa, al lado de la comida casi fría.

"Gracias... por permitirme compartir contigo estos días tan maravillosos" susurré para luego tomar mis cosas y salir de su casa.

Lo que pasó después fue extraño. Seguía amándola, es evidente, pero no hacía más que huir de ella. Sé que yo no soy así. de las que huyen por algo que necesita ser hablado, pero no quería escuchar de sus labios un "te odio" o algo similar. Si llegaba a decirme algo como eso, mi corazón moriría sin remedio.

Supongo que en casa también se percataban de mi extraño comportamiento. Antes, Fate-chan era mi tema de conversación favorito. Ahora, el hecho de mencionarla hacía que mis ojos se tornaran cristalinos, a pesar de que mi rostro mostraba una sonrisa rotunda mientras cambiaba de tema.

No hace mucho, yo misma me había acercado a mi último novio, el que me forzó en aquella ocasión, tan sólo para aclarar lo evidente. No me llevé una sorpresa cuando me trato de mala manera, diciendo que era de todo y que jamás podría llegar a ser alguien en la vida si seguía así. Como respuesta, mi mano quedó marcada en su rostro, cosa que aplaudió medio pasillo. Evidentemente, ella también lo observó todo. Intentó acercarse, pero yo salí del sitio, escudándome en una de mis compañeras de clase. Fate-chan tan sólo me dejó ir.

Y así, un buen día tuve la genial idea de ir a comer a la azotea, como siempre desee hacerlo con ella. Supongo que lo hice a modo de crear un recuerdo falso en mi mente. Subí sin ser vista, o eso creía, y me acomodé al lado de la habitación en la cual ella me había encontrado. Casi había pasado un mes de eso y yo aún tenía un recuerdo claro de la situación. Suspiré resignada a seguir por el camino que me había buscado, mientras sujetaba mis palillos con firmeza.

Pero así me quedé, paralizada observando mi comida. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarme de ella? A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, tantos días ignorando su presencia, ella siempre estaba ahí. Sus ojos, su rostro sonrojado, sus manos, su cuerpo, sus... labios. Sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, dejé los palillos sobre la comida y llevé uno de mis dedos hasta mis labios. Los rocé, recordando la suavidad de los suyos. Su sabor era único, agradable. La calidez que emanaban de ellos era especial. Seguía deseándolos, deseando a su dueña.

"Hayate…"

Di un leve salto en mi sitio y bajé mi mano al instante, aferrando el bento que descansaba en mi regazo como único salvavidas. Ella me había estado observando. Ahora no tenía opción, huir en ese instante sería demasiado evidente y mi cuerpo tampoco estaba dispuesto a responderme. Así que la miré, fingiendo seriedad pero con un temor enorme dentro. Había llegado el momento que tanto deseaba evitar. Seguramente me lo soltaría todo, tal y como hizo cierto chico de su clase días antes. Me mostré inmutable, pues no podía hacer nada más que escuchar sus palabras y asumir, de una buena vez, las consecuencias de mis actos.

* * *

**N.A: **Aquí teneís un capitulo más de este monisimo fic. Naymco-sensei me lo dejó complicado, así que espero que el resultado sea de vuestro agrado. De momento no hay más comentarios, sólo deciros que esteís pendientes del siguiente capi, porque fijo será interesante :P


	9. Nubes

Su rostro de nuevo en mis sueños.

Sus labios de nuevo en los míos.

Se repetía constantemente, el gesto de Hayate una y mil veces en mi cabeza.

Y una más… y otra…

* * *

_**Siempre ella.**_

_**Capitulo 9. Nubes.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Cada vez que recordaba el suave sabor de su boca, mi mente se paralizaba.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no reaccioné para al menos corresponder ese beso?

Estoy segura de que, por esa causa ella ahora me evita. Y yo siento morir cada vez que intento decirle.

Reconozco que muchas veces, no voy con valor. Mas sin embargo, deseo decirle todos mis sentimientos.

El día en el que me beso de ese modo, pasé el resto de la tarde pensando qué era lo que le había llevado a besarme.

Más de una vez me decía a mí misma que todo eso era mentira, y que para ella yo sólo era un juego. Pasé una semana más en casa sin poder ir al instituto.

No sabía lo que estaría pasando, pero era seguro que ella en cuanto me viera se reiría de mí.

Se reiría diciendo que intenté besarla… no Fate eso sería muy cruel, ¿acaso no la conoces?

Sí, la conozco, pero… ¿a qué se debió que hiciera tal cosa? Me parece imposible que, los sentimientos que yo tengo sean correspondidos.

No podría ser. Sólo fue un arrebato.

Debo hablar con ella… debo preguntarle por qué lo hizo.

Debo saber qué se le pasó por la cabeza.

La probabilidad de que ella sienta algo por mí, la tengo calculada. Aunque probabilidad, sigue siendo diminuta.

Tumbada en la cama miraba como los pequeños rayos de sol, comenzaban a entrar por la ventana.

Demonios, otra noche más sin dormir y hoy, ya comienzo las clases.

Me sentía inquieta. Nerviosa, pues no sabía que pasaría al verla de nuevo.

Había pasado una semana, y no tenía ni idea de lo que me encontraría.

Pero en el fondo de mí ser, sentía ganas de verla. De ver su sonrisa.

Y aunque se riera de mí, no me importaba. Verla ya era un regalo.

Ahora lo entiendo. Daba igual todo el daño que me hiciera, ella seguiría siendo la persona más importante de mi vida.

Siempre lo fue. Desde que la vi por primera vez.

Mi cerebro, mandó la orden a mi cuerpo para que se levantara.

Ya era hora de empezar a prepararme.

Es curioso de toda la gente que me admira, y nadie nunca pasó por aquí para ver cómo me encontraba.

Mi madre sigue sin regresar y yo… comienzo a sentirme verdaderamente sola.

Aunque por otro lado, creo que lo prefiero.

La soledad a veces también puede ser amigo de compañía.

Sonreí pues, eso no tenía sentido.

No, no lo tiene.

Percibí mis manos temblar, al arreglarme el lazo.

¿Tan nerviosa estaba?

Verla…

-- --

Nada más llegar al instituto y aparecer por las puertas, una enorme masa de estudiantes se acercó a mí.

Todos querían saber dónde me había metido, y qué había pasado conmigo.

Era tanto el tumulto que por mucho que quería observar más allá, me fue imposible ver si ella llegaba.

Agobiada, decidí hacer lo de siempre.

Sonreír, e ir apartándome lentamente.

Hasta quedar justo en la entrada.

Sentí bajar una gota de sudor por mi sien, al dar con ella de frente.

Nos habíamos quedado mirando fijamente, y juraría que el mundo dejó de existir.

En ese momento las fuerzas y el valor me abandonó, y aunque le quería decir que tenía que hablar con ella, nada salió de mis labios.

Me maldije mil veces, cuando vi que ella comenzó a caminar hasta su aula.

Intenté detenerla, lo juro.

Ni me moví. Me había quedado totalmente estática.

Paralizada.

Y mientras permanecía así, en mi interior era como caer por un precipicio.

¿Cuándo fue que había perdido la cordura?

Cada vez que la ves, Fate.

Como si tuviera mil kilos en los pies, comencé a moverme hasta mi clase.

Y allí estaba la persona que menos deseaba ver, es más, en ningún momento recordé que le vería.

Éste me miró con temor, pues evidentemente, no puse una buena cara.

En mi interior comenzó a nacer la ira, la rabia de saber lo que me había hecho.

"Cobarde…" Susurré cuando me senté delante de él.

No lo le miré, pero juraría que se estremeció.

Sentí las ganas de girarme y golpearle, hasta saciar mi rabia.

Por su culpa, mi vida ahora era horrible.

El dolor tocó mi puerta y ya no se fue. Lo había pasado realmente mal esa semana en soledad, y se la tendría jurada.

"En la parte de atrás del instituto, a la hora del almuerzo." Murmuré con la cara de medio lado. "Arreglaremos de una vez nuestras diferencias." Terminé diciendo con rabia.

Supongo que se vio sin escapatoria. Sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Las clases pasaron de lo más normal. Aunque intentaba concentrarme, me era imposible.

Mi mirada se perdía por los ventanales.

Observaba como las nubes, se iban uniendo hasta formar una.

Y me puse a pensar si así sería tenerla entre mis brazos.

Fate, ¿qué estás pensando? Eso jamás sucederá. Nunca.

Bajé de nuevo el rostro a los libros. Todo era espantoso.

¿En qué momento dejé de ser yo, para convertirme en un desecho como ahora lo era?

Y el timbre sonaba, dando paso a la hora de la comida.

Ni había llevado, ¿para qué? No podría probar bocado.

"Fa… Fate-san." Escuché a mis espaldas.

Ni me giré.

"Quiero que te disculpes, ahora mismo. Quiero que vayas donde está ella y te disculpes como hombre que eres." Me di la vuelta para encararle. "¿O será que eres como una cobarde niña?" pronuncié sarcásticamente.

Se quedó paralizado y hasta pude ver el temor en sus ojos.

"Ya no eres tan valiente sin tus amiguitos, ¿Verdad?" susurré al acercarme a él.

Lo cogí del cuello de la camisa y tiré para que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos.

"Po… por favor, no me hagas daño. Estoy arrepentido." Dijo bajando la cabeza.

"¿Sabes? No te creo. Así lo hiciste la última vez, y ahora ya no te creo. Me pasé una semana en cama por tu causa. Pero no te preocupes, no te pegaré si haces lo que te he dicho." Murmuré finalmente.

Lo solté, y le volví a repetir la advertencia. Le empujé para que se encaminara.

Le seguí pues quería comprobar que lo haría.

En medio de uno de los pasillos dio con ella. Ésta se le acercó. Creo que realmente ella quería hablar con él. Mejor, así no sospecharía nada raro.

Primero se disculpó, pero después comenzó una discusión en la que estuve a punto de meterme. Hayate le cruzó la cara de una bofetada, cuando éste intentó hacer entender a los demás que ella era una cualquiera.

La rabia me invadió de tal forma que cuando ella se fue, quise seguirla. Ésta se escudo en una de sus amigas, y ya mi valor de nuevo me abandonó.

La deje ir.

Aunque al que no iba a dejar ir, era a ese chico.

Me aproximé sutilmente.

"Reúne a tus amiguitos. Os veo fuera esta tarde, en el mismo sitio de la última vez. Vamos a ver si te vuelves tan gallito." Dije totalmente segura, de que esta vez no sería igual.

Él quedó sorprendido. Sabía que la vez anterior, me habían cogido por sorpresa. La situación ahora sería completamente diferente.

-- --

La vi varias veces más aquella tarde, pero siempre estaba acompañada o tenía cosas que hacer.

Excusas… realmente se había reído de mí. De mis sentimientos.

El dolor en mi pecho incrementaba. Y la rabia finalmente… explotó.

La chica amable y popular, también era la más cruel. Aunque eso nadie lo sabía.

Me presenté en aquel parque, donde había estado la última vez.

Y allí estaba ese chico con sus dos amigos.

Apreté los puños y después…

Después todo pasó muy rápido.

La cartera de libros que había dejado en el suelo, la recogí del mismo modo. Ahora la hierba tenía mejor compañía. Tres chicos en el suelo llenos de moratones.

Creo que tardarán un tiempo, en ir a clases otra vez.

Y así comenzarían mis días rutinarios de nuevo…

Intentos por mi parte de verla y hablarle.

Todos inútiles.

El peso en mi corazón se agravaba día a día.

Y como otra jornada cualquiera, llegué a clases. Me senté y abrí mis libros.

Hacía al menos un mes, que todo aquello había pasado. Mis esperanzas por hablar con ella se hicieron diminutas.

Comer en la azotea, no sería mala idea.

Últimamente volvía ahí, para encontrar algo de paz. Por desgracia, también encontraba recuerdos.

Aún así, me seguía gustando sentir la brisa mientras comía.

Así que a la hora del almuerzo me decidí. Mas hubo algo que llamó mi atención.

De camino vi como Hayate, tomaba la misma ruta.

Tal vez… pensé.

Y subí unos minutos más tarde, observando que nadie más lo hiciera.

Quería estar totalmente a solas con ella, y debía cerciorarme de que nadie más iría.

Este es el momento, pensé cuando llegué allí.

La vi sentada con los palillos en la mano.

Sentí su tristeza.

Por primera vez, vi su verdadera cara.

Y su gesto, dejó los palillos y acarició sus labios. Pensé en lo maravilloso que sería ser esos dedos. Y recordé el tacto de esa boca en la mía.

Por mucho tiempo que pasara, ella siempre habitaría en mis pensamientos.

Por mucho que intentara negarlo… ese sabor, estaría siempre en mis recuerdos, en mis pensamientos.

Y no pude más.

"Hayate…" hablé suavemente.

Ella dio un pequeño sobresalto.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, porque aunque la había llamado yo, ni tan siquiera sabía que le diría.

Aún así me armé de fuerzas para decirle, y preguntarle mis dudas sobre todo lo que pasó.

Échale valor, Fate.

"Ne… necesito hablar contigo." Tartamudeé, y mi rostro comenzó a quemar.

Ella había levantado la cabeza. Su cara… su expresión no era la misma.

¿Acaso estaba fingiendo?

"Yo… bueno, aquel día no me dejaste decirte nada… lo que pasó…" Desvié la mirada avergonzada. "Lo que pasó no lo esperaba. Siento no haberte comentado nada en ese momento. Yo…" Volví a mirarla. El valor comenzó a apoderarse de mí. "No sé si para ti fue un juego… pa… para mí no lo fue." Estaba tan nerviosa que pensé que me sangrarían los puños de tanto apretarlos. "Es decir, lo que quiero es que se… sepas que yo… yo…" Y me atasqué.

Se me cerró la garganta, y ella parecía que aprovechó ese momento para levantarse.

Iba a irse sin dejarme terminar, y me abandonaría como una idiota allí sola…

No lo iba a permitir.

Cuando cruzaba por mi lado, la agarré del brazo y tiré de ella con fuerza.

Estaba harta. Cansada de aquello.

Mis palabras no saldrían, definitivamente no se me daba bien hablar.

Pero mis actos eran distintos.

La tenía agarrada del brazo, mirándome extrañada.

Y sin más, sostuve su cara con mis manos. No quería que esta vez huyera.

Esta vez no te irás, pensé.

Y la besé.

Sentí nuevamente sus labios.

Llené de su néctar, mi ansiedad.

Un dulce y suave beso que ella al principio, no correspondía.

Luego… entreabrió su boca y aquel leve contacto, comenzó a profundizarse.

Fue cuando recordé las nubes, que miraba por la ventana de mi aula.

Y así me sentía.

Me fundía a cada movimiento suave que mi lengua hacía, para encontrar la suya.

Tan cálido y embriagador fue, que no quise que jamás terminara.

Su respiración agitada, la mía con la de ella.

Y había sentido como me crecían alas… como me llevaba la sutil brisa. Y conmigo ella…

Hayate… pensé, ojalá que esto sea mejor que las palabras…

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Ahahaha… veremos que hace nuestra querida escritora Tamayo. xdddd te lo puse complicado, ¿ne? Me pregunto qué harás. xddddddd

Bueno ya saben, el siguiente capi lo subirá ella. Le toca~~

Saludos. ^^


	10. Revelaciones

_**Siempre ella.**_

_**Capítulo 10. Revelaciones.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Acorralada. Esta vez no podría huir de su presencia. Sus labios se movían sobre los míos y yo... yo no quería que eso pasara. Nunca busqué su compasión. Lo que menos pretendía, alejándome de ella, era terminar de este modo. Aunque debo admitir, que no me desagrada en absoluto.

Me veo correspondiendo a esa muestra de cariño. ¿Acaso era real? Tenía miedo de apartarla y preguntar. Aún así, esto no podía continuar. Seguramente ella estaría confundida, y por eso lo hacía. La aparté de mí, suavemente. Las palabras no salían de mi boca. Tenía que decirle... que la quería.

El silencio se prolongaba. Sus ojos brillaban, al igual que los míos. Tenía al amor de mi vida delante, y no era capaz de moverme. Entonces fue ella quien habló.

"Hayate yo..." susurró suavemente.

"No digas nada, Fate-san." Solté de manera cortante. "Si crees que esto es un error, no quiero que lo digas. Si pretendes que me sienta mejor, no lo hagas de este modo. No te confundas. Todo esto es..." y callé.

Sus brazos se apoderaron de mi cuerpo. Nuevamente, sus labios aprisionaban los míos. Con más fuerza. Con una urgencia mayor que la anterior. La deseaba cada vez más, pero tenía miedo. La separé de nuevo.

"Fate, esto no puede ser. Sabes que..."

Esta vez, su beso más impetuoso. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Mis dudas se iban desvaneciendo, como el final de una tormenta. Todo este tiempo el invierno invadió mi corazón, y ahora, el sol hacía su entrada triunfal. A pesar de eso, mis actos se repetían por temor.

"Fate-chan..." susurré observándola.

Ahora fui yo quien la abrazó, y devoré sus labios como jamás lo hice con nadie. Sentía mi interior quemarse, y la culpa era sólo suya. Mis manos se movían ágiles por su espalda. Me derretía en su boca. Me dejé llevar. Entonces, la campana decidió sonar. Maldije por lo bajo, mientras nos separábamos lentamente. Fate estaba sonrojada. Era preciosa y encantadora. De mí escapó una pequeña risita.

Ella no era capaz de mirarme. Es posible que tuviera tanto miedo como yo. Tomé su mano, y se sonrojó aún más. Mi corazón seguía desbocado, cual ave liberada de una prisión eterna. Su tacto suave. El calor que emanaba nuestro contacto me embriagaba. Ella se dejó guiar. Estábamos a punto de bajar las escaleras que nos llevarían a clases, pero alguien se interpuso en nuestro camino.

"Así que me has cambiado por ella, Hayate." Exclamo el chico que, meses antes, había estado conmigo.

Iba a contestarle, pero Fate no me lo permitió. Se paró con decisión delante de mí. Curioso, pues hace un instante no era capaz de moverse. Ambos se observaron con detenimiento. Aquel chico no estaba dispuesto a marcharse, y Fate actuaba como un valiente caballero.

"¿Se te ha perdido algo, Yuuno?" Mencioné, mientras tomaba mi posición al lado de mi persona amada.

"Os lleváis muy bien. Una escena muy bonita la que acabo de ver, sin duda." Sonrió.

"Me remito a mi pregunta." Dije sin siquiera inmutarme. Fate estaba nerviosa.

"Mi meta no era hablar contigo, por ahora." Fruncí el ceño, sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía. "Harlaown, ¿tu novia conoce tus actividades extraescolares?" Utilizó un tono demasiado irónico para mi gusto. "¿Sabe ella...?"

"Lo sé. Está más que claro que lo sé todo." Dije segura de mis palabras, aunque no tenía ni idea a que se refería.

Se sorprendió. Su mirada iba de Fate a mí, y viceversa. La seguridad con la que había llegado estaba disipándose, como la bruma después de un aguacero. Y la curiosidad me mataba. Aún así, no me permití mostrar mis emociones. Mi rostro dibujaba una expresión neutra, segura. El de Yuuno, denotaba nerviosismo. El de Fate... no supe descifrarlo. Su expresión era una mezcla de nervios y decisión. De lo único que estaba segura, era de la lucha interna que ella vivía.

"¡Mientes!" Exclamó el chico. "Se nota en tu mirada que no sabes nada."

"Tú sí que no sabes nada." Mencioné de manera socarrona, mientras abrazaba a Fate.

Ella se sorprendió ante mis actos. Era curioso como el caballero temía, y la dama se llenaba de valor. Aunque fuese fingido, porque ese valor no era real. Deseaba saber de que hablaba Yuuno, a que se refería. Estaba ansiosa por terminar el día, y hablar a solas con ella. No iba a reclamarle, no. Tan sólo quería enterarme, que había sido de ella durante nuestro distanciamiento.

"Si nos disculpas..." hablé ante su silencio.

Comencé a caminar escaleras abajo, hasta que él me agarró fuertemente del brazo. Le miré enfadada. Antes de que pronunciara palabra, Fate ya le daba un manotazo consiguiendo que me soltara. No entendía por qué, el nerviosismo de ambos desaparecía cuando se miraban. Si las miradas mataran, es seguro que tendría dos cadáveres a mis pies ahora mismo.

"¡Hayate, te quiero!" Gritó Yuuno, para llamar mi atención.

Reí. Reí de manera cruel ante él. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Estaba quedando en ridículo, y al parecer no le importaba. Fate estaba a punto de tirarse encima de él. De pronto, recuerdo la vez que Fate y yo nos conocimos. Aquel mismo día, la encontré en medio de la calle bastante lastimada. Había desechado la idea de una paliza, pero ahora ya no me parecía tan descabellado.

"Has sido tú..." susurré. "Has sido tú quien lastimó a Fate. Has sido tú, el cobarde que le pegó sin miramientos." Y no pude decir más, pues Fate le había dado un bofetón. Éste cayó al suelo.

"No vuelvas a molestarla." Inquirió mientras lo observaba.

"Fate-chan, no era necesario..."

"Sí, lo era." No dijo nada más, simplemente me sacó de allí.

Aquel día no regresamos a clases. Lo sucedido en el descanso, nos había dejado más que alteradas. Ella estaba notablemente molesta. A mí, la curiosidad aún me devoraba por dentro. No tuvimos problemas para tomar nuestras cosas, pues nuestras clases estaban en el gimnasio, haciendo no se qué cosa. Salimos rápidamente, y nos encaminamos hacia su casa.

Una vez ahí, Fate me ofreció una taza de té. Acepté encantada. Ofrecí mi ayuda a tan torpe rubia, pero se negó. Qué remedio. No tuve más que sentarme en el sofá, para aguardar esa bebida caliente que mi novia me preparaba. No tardó demasiado. Al parecer, le había pillado el truco a la cocina en mi ausencia. Le di las gracias, y se me quedó mirando, como si fuese un condenado a la silla eléctrica.

"Lo siento, Hayate." Susurró, sentándose a mi lado. "No he sido una buena persona..."

"No te justifiques y dímelo, Fate-chan." La miré fijamente.

Entonces, ella tomó una bocanada de aire, dispuesta a contarlo todo. Cada golpe, cada palabra dicha, cada acto realizado en mi defensa. No, aquello no era en mi defensa. Todas aquellas peleas sólo tenían un motivo, venganza. Fate-chan se había escudado en esas batallas para desahogarse. Ella hablaba, y yo me limité a beber el té.

Al finalizar su relato, dejé la taza en la mesita que teníamos delante. No la miré, tan sólo jugué un rato con mis manos. Fate esperaba impaciente a que me manifestara. Con una sonrisa triste, me levanté ante su mirada atónita. Después me arrodillé frente a ella, y apoyé mis manos en sus piernas. La miré de nuevo, mientras en un ruego silencioso le pedía que no me dejara.

"No lo hagas más." Inquirí. "Por favor, Fate-chan. No vuelvas a hacerle daño a nadie." Finalicé, recostando mi cabeza en su regazo.

Sentí su miedo, su duda. Ahora le temía al contacto conmigo y yo lo sabía. Aún así, pasado un instante, se aventuró a acariciar mi cabeza con suavidad. Suspiré. También sonreí, porque echaba de menos aquellas manos tan suaves y llenas de cariño. Notaba su nerviosismo, pero también su amor por mí. Antes en mi vida me preguntaba, por qué no podía encontrar al amor de mi vida. A día de hoy, eso está claro. Tenía que pasar por todo esto, para poder valorar lo que en este instante poseo.

Un ruido familiar y molesto interrumpió el momento. Mi teléfono sonaba insistente en mi bolsillo. No tuve más remedio que apartarme de Fate y contestar. Era Signum, mi 'encantadora' hermana mayor. Había pasado todo el día en casa de Fate, y no me di cuenta de que la noche había llegado ya. Las típicas preguntas hicieron aparición. Es evidente que estaban todas preocupadas por mí, pero consideré que aquello no valía por un escándalo.

"Estoy genial." Musité, viendo a Fate-chan de reojo.

Insisto en que me encanta su sonrojo. Es realmente preciosa cuando se avergüenza. No sé por qué, he tardado tanto tiempo para darme cuenta de que la amo. Sí, la amo. Sin ella no puedo vivir. El tiempo que pasamos separadas fue un martirio. Estaba muriéndome lentamente, pensando que jamás tendría otra oportunidad con ella. Era como la hoja de un árbol, que se ve obligada a abandonar su lugar para ser olvidada.

Colgué. Guardé el teléfono en mi bolsillo, y miré seria a Fate-chan. Ella se apoyó en el respaldar del sofá. Me hizo gracia su reacción, como si fuese a decirle algo fatídico.

"Si no te importa, esta noche me quedaré aquí. Iré a casa a por mis cosas." Comenté decidida.

Estaba segura de que no me lo negaría, así que tomé sus llaves de la mesita, y salí ante su mirada de sorpresa. Mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, no hacía más que tararear y dar saltitos de alegría. La tormenta por fin terminaba. Sólo esperaba que el arco iris hiciera acto de presencia. Llegué a casa, y sin dar muchas explicaciones volví a salir.

Al llegar, mi encantadora rubia me esperaba en la entrada. Sonreí por enésima vez en la tarde. No llevaba una maleta muy grande, pero ella insistió tanto en ayudarme que la dejé. Me sorprendí al notar un agradable aroma en casa. ¿Acaso había cocinado? No reprimí una carcajada, al ver que el buen olor lo provocaba una pizza. Debo admitir que Fate-chan es un desastre en la cocina, pero se las sabe apañar muy bien.

A partir de ese día, las cosas fueron realmente maravillosas. Conocí a su madre, una muy buena persona. Al parecer le caí bien, y varias veces me invitó a cenar. Claro está que, cuando mi querida novia se quedaba sola en casa, yo iba a hacerle una larga visita. Muchas veces dormimos juntas, pero jamás pasó nada. Nos deseábamos, y a pesar de las caricias que yo le daba, siempre nos interrumpían. Así que me resignaba a ser 'buena' con ella.

Por primera vez, supe lo que era la verdadera felicidad. Estar con ella, era como estar en el paraíso. Cálida, cuando mis días eran terribles. Calmada, cuando los nervios me dominaban. La seriedad que la caracterizaba ante el mundo, se convertía en mimos conmigo. Cada sonrojo era un abrazo. Cada broma mía, un beso suyo. Nos complementábamos mutuamente, y eso era fascinante. Mi vida con ella era fantástica, y no la cambiaría por nada. Con Fate, había encontrado la mitad que deseaba…

¿Fin?

* * *

**N.A.**

¡Okay, gente! Aquí tenéis el capitulillo final (?) de este grandioso fic. Estoy segura de que algunas cosas ni las habéis imaginado xDD y supongo que darle un punto negativo más al huron no es malo, ¿ne?

Espero que fuese de vuestro agrado. Sólo me queda deciros que hay contenido adicional, como si fuera una edición en DVD, si señor XD

¡Así que vuestro deber es estar pendientes! Se os dará una caja de tomates de regalo, por si no os gusta lo que hagamos :P

Hasta la próxima ^__^


End file.
